


The night will bring us both to our knees, Love.

by MilaBRM



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Dancer Alec, Dancer Simon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Malec, Malec and Saphael will be a bump ride, Maryse still trying to accept Alec, Out of the Closet Alec, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Saphael, Slow Burn, but they will get there in the end, good father Robert Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaBRM/pseuds/MilaBRM
Summary: A college student by day, a dancer at "Downworlders" the most famous and exclusive LGBT nightclub of NYC by night . Yep, That is Alexander lightwood's life, the eldest son of the powerful Lightwood couple who owns most of  the entertainment business in NY State. He doesn't need the money, clearly.What Alec needs is the feeling of freedom he gets when dancing for a crowd. It's easy, liberating even, and makes him feel alive.His life wasn't perfect but it wasn't a completely nightmare either.Until Magnus Bane.Ruthless business man (with an even worse business partner,  if the rumors about  Santiago were true).Aggressive in his pursuits.Sarcastic Jerk.Enigmatic.Ridiculously Handsome.This man will not be his downfall.Alexander Lightwood will not allow it....Fate has other plans.





	1. Prologue

NYC NIGHTERS 34º edition

_It’s been 6 months and “Downworlders” is still the hottest place in NYC and not only for LGBT public anymore but for those who just want love to be free. The dark and sensuous atmosphere of the place, the beautiful and charming dancers, the best DJ’S you could find in a nightclub and the best drinks you could wish for are there ( we won’t talk about  their  - seriously, it should be a crime to be this hot –bartenders!)._

_It’s really a new concept brought in this kind of business and brought by whom? You wanna know who is responsible for this? The B &S Entertainment Associations, of course! They are getting their claws on NY State after taking over California, Oregon and Washington. Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago are the bosses there and they are known to be real fighters on their field. It seems that danger is coming to the Lightwoods’ business in town. Now we can’t wait to see what the Lightwoods will do with these new and talented competitors. Maybe a war in the business entertainment world is coming? _

_At least we can envy Maryse and Robert Lightwood in having The B &S Entertainment Associations as enemies, coz, ladies and Gentlemen, “Handsome” is not a good enough word to describe both Bane and Santiago, our source says._

_Well, let’s see what else this war will bring. Guess things will get interesting in the next months. Stay tuned!_

\- Did you read this? – A magazine was thrown at a big white marble table in the middle of the dinner room in the Lightwood mansion. The man sitting calmly while still eating his dinner after a busy work day just took it and looked at his wife, her face an annoyed mask, making her look like she was older than she was. 

\- I just started eating my dinner, my dear. Besides, you know I don’t read these kind of magazines. They just publish more gossip than business material. - Really, he thought Maryse would be sensible about things she saw on magazines like NYC Nighters, even if he knew sometimes they published something worth reading. Sometimes.

\- Well, Robert, you should start giving them more credit because they were not the only magazine that wrote about B&S and their stupid “Downworlders” club. We are losing space to them! You know Bane and Santiago are not the ones I want to have as opponents but if I can’t be helped I wanna crush them! You know I still can’t believe we lost the Washington contract to them. 

And if people knew one thing about Maryse Lightwood, it’s that she was a very competitive business woman. It was one of the things that made their family as rich and famous as they were right now. Her tenacity and courage was feared and admired by many and it was the reason that Robert fell hard for her. He too didn’1t like to lose the contract but he could acknowledge Bane and Santiago’s talent as well. They started as a small business and in less than 4 years became well-known and respected by those who worked in the entertainment business.

\- Calm down. We have countless clubs in the city and in more States than they have and more experience in this field. Besides, you’re being ridiculous Maryse. We have worst people to worry about. You know we do.

He couldn’t hide it anymore. Things were getting out of control. Valentine was getting out of control. And that finally stopped his wife. He dropped his knife and fork, giving her his full attention.  
She was looking worried at him know. Eyes watching closely. 

\- What happened? Her husband had a stiff posture, worrying his lower lip with his teeth, a nervous act that screamed trouble ahead. She waited for him to talk, heart beating faster, making the palms of her hands sweaty.

\- Morgenstern.

A simple yet not so simple word. Not for them. She held his hands and asked for the first thing a mother always asked when only bad things came to their minds.

\- Where are Alec and Isabelle?

\- It’s Friday night. They must be out doing whatever people their age do nowadays. Don’t worry. Alec told me he and Belle would go to some friend’s house. A party I guess.

That seemed to calm her down. Bad news always got to them fast, they learnt in the worst way.

\- Alec and Isabelle are getting out every Friday now. Did you notice?

\- They are adults, Maryse. They are probably in some friends’ house right now. Now back to Morgenstern…

 

If they only knew.


	2. Marry the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's secret life as a Dancer is gonna become even more complicated when News about "Downworlders" owners are heard around the place.  
> A call from a friend might make things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! You guys are so sweet and awesome! It doesn't make me forget that there are wonderful people around the world! This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful MichelleM, who offered to be my Beta and I couldn't be any happier for her offer and kind words! Thanks, hun!
> 
> Now off to the show!

_I'm gonna marry the dark_

_Gonna make love to the stark_

_I'm a soldier to my_

_Own emptiness, I'm a winner_

 

* * *

 

The music was pounding loudly in his ears, the bright colorful lights making the bare, sweaty skin of his chest shine in a mix of strange colors. His body moved together with the music and in that moment, Alec Lightwood was glad he’d agreed with Lydia and his sister’s “getting out of the closet” plan six years ago. Tonight of all nights he needed to forget about his duties and just be.

It wasn’t easy; his parents had different reactions when he finally told them that he was gay.

They surprised him… Well, in a bad and good way.  Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Robert Lightwood would just ask if he had a boyfriend out there and if he was sure of who he truly was. His father had remained stoic the entire time while his mother on the other hand had thrown a fit, saying he’d lost his mind and the world was a cruel place to his “kind”, she thought he was smarter than that. She did not raise her eldest son to be looked down on by others.

Like it was a choice. It wasn’t. It was just who he was and it didn’t matter in the end. Alec knew he was capable of taking care of the family business. His sexuality had nothing to do with his skills or who he was as a person, but he wouldn’t lie and say that his mother’s reaction hadn’t cut deep. Although, as Isabelle said, their mom always worried about what other people thought about them, how they looked at the Lightwood family with respect and she liked it. It made her feel powerful. Well, too bad for her.

To him, the only thing that mattered was that he had Isabelle’s and Jace’s support in the end.

People started to scream for him as he turned his back to them swaying and rotating his hips, tight black shorts showing off his strong legs and clinging to his butt, the black artificial wings he wore moving with his body. The black mask covered half his face allowing him to do whatever he wanted as he danced, without the risk of judgement, on one of the three small rounded stages around the club.

He was grateful the night allowed him to be somebody else, forget all his problems. He knew he couldn’t live this double life for long, not if he wanted to survive this semester. _Damn it._

“Hey Alec! Tonight is one of the craziest nights I’ve ever seen, Raj told me that they closed the doors because we’re at capacity. Can you believe it?” An excited and _too happy_ voiced brought him to the present.

Simon Lewis really had a talent for breaking his nice, peaceful moments. Seriously, he couldn’t **not** talk for even one minute to save his life. Simon was one of his sister’s closest friends and the one responsible for his part time “job” as a dancer, when he told Alec one night that a new club was opening in NY and he might want to take a look at it.

The inside of the building was huge. At first, it looked like a stylish old building with an odd mix of wide dark windows and black marble, but one look at the pulsing red “ _Downworlders_ ” sign and anyone could tell what the place was.  It had three floors; the first was for the best DJ’s in the country, with three small stages where the dancers and other performers came to give their clients a show and a cocktail lounge with handsome bartenders who served all types of colorful drinks, the second floor was for band shows and the third level was more like a lounge with large, comfortable black sofas made of silk and immense purple carpets, where people could go to do whatever they wanted with each other.

Simon was his dance partner. They usually danced together and if they both had free time after classes, they’d practiced their choreography for the night at Simon’s house. He could be frustrating, but he was also a loyal and caring friend.

“I have eyes, Lewis! What else did Raj tell you? It’s not like other Friday nights!”

 _Downworlders_ was always crowded, people dancing and drinking like it was the world’s end. At first, he wasn’t sure it was a place he’d like to work. He was well aware that the owners were his parents’ enemy in the business or something like that. However, when Simon, Jace and Isabelle told him that Maryse would just _love_ to know it, he accepted.

Honestly, he knew it was a childish move but at that moment, it sounded like a good reason to work there. Now, he was just glad he was part of it and, indeed, it looked like the whole city was there tonight

Simon continued to talk, no, _scream_ at him, “I heard Isabelle and Lydia talking earlier tonight. They said the owners are supposed to arrive in NY today or tomorrow. People are hoping to meet them here, I guess!” Simon said with a huge smile on his face while placing his hands on Alec’s waist and coming closer without touching him, moving their hips towards each other. Alec put his hands on Simon’s, moving them up his arms slowly, getting even closer. Their audience liked to watch them dancing together. When people decided that seeing them both together was hot or why they thought so was beyond him.

“Bane and Santiago, really?  It makes sense to expect Bane here, I guess. Santiago on the other hand... from what I heard about him he doesn’t seem the type to enjoy places like this.”

 

“Well it is all about money. Your parents didn’t seem the type of people who would invest their money in nightclubs either!”

_Touché Lewis._

“You have a point. I haven’t seen Isabelle since we got here. Where is she?”

His sister usually accompanied him to the club with Simon. She and Lydia had been close since they’d first met as teenagers, although he never asked if they were together romantically. At 16, his sister told him she found herself attracted to girls and boys. She’d told him after the big party their parents had thrown in her name at their mansion where they’d forced Isabelle to dance with all the sons of the influential New York families.

Isabelle had smiled the whole night but even he could see it was forced. When he came to her room after the party was over she hugged him tight and cried while he held her, lying on the bed with her while she told him about her sexuality. He listened to her the whole time without saying a word but when she finished, he dried her tears with his hands and spoke.

“You’re even more beautiful for being who you are Isabelle. Don’t feel guilty about who you like. I will always be by your side. So don’t do anything that our parents want you to do just to make them happy.”

Isabelle told him the same thing a year later when she admitted to knowing he never liked girls, albeit with her own spin on it.

“You were always polite and nice to my friends Alec, but you never looked more than once at them or expressed any desire to know them more.”

Isabelle was more perceptive and sensible about things than he was. That was probably the reason she thought that Bane and Santiago coming to New York meant something more than a visit to check up on one of their assets.

“She was dancing with Lydia and a group of people I don’t know on the first floor. Hey, do you think they’ll meet us “humble employees”? Maybe you’ll have more chances to meet them! Your parents could invite them to diner, try to poison Bane and Santiago for stealing that contract?”

  
How Simon could come up with so many questions when they were still dancing and close to end of their shift was something Alec could never figure out but his questions were making him nervous, anxious.

Meeting people like his parents, with too much money and power made him uncomfortable because they were usually in their element. Alec never felt comfortable with the money and power that his family had. Their money did not allow them freedom. It caused them to lose something very precious. He discovered that he would gladly be anyone else, someone normal, instead of Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

It was possible he could meet them here, or at his home. Not that he thought Maryse would actually invite them there and make he and his sister go, but he never knew with his mother.

“I don’t think that will happen, Simon. People like them don’t meet their employees. They hire people to deal with us, like Raj or Hodge. Even if my parents for some reason meet them, it won’t be at a nice dinner at home.”  

“Sorry Alec, I didn’t want to make you nervous. You’re probably right, but if it does happen, promise you’ll call me. I’d like to be there and see your mother's face while she serves them food.”  Simon joked and Alec smiled. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed having Simon around. He was considerate of people’s feelings and always tried to make them feel better or laugh. Like he didn’t have enough reason to be worried or sad after his parents’ divorce. He’d been awesome company since Jace went to Europe suddenly after his father….

Ok, time to stop thinking _again_.

“Thanks Simon! It’s time for us to finish here, hit the showers, and look for Belle and Lyds!”

“Right partner!”

Ten minutes later, they headed to the employee locker room to shower and change. Alec usually kept his mask on since he wasn’t comfortable with people knowing where he worked. When someone caught his attention, he kept his eyes on theirs and if the person was brave enough he’d give him a chance. It often ended in one-night stands but then, he’d only had two serious relationships from the time he was seventeen until now.

Right after he pulled his shirt on, he heard his cell ring. An unknown number appeared on the screen but he could tell it was an international call and his heart started to beat faster.

“Hello?”

“Hey, big bro!” The relieved voice of a man he considered a brother and friend greeted him.

“Jace!” Alec felt lighter and worried at the same time, hearing his friend's voice after three long months. It felt much longer than that, hearing him now. “Where are you, Jace? Are you ok?”

“Yes, Alec, I’m fine. Don’t worry, but I need you to listen to me! My father isn’t joking around anymore, Alec. Your parents need to re-read all those business deals they made with him.”

“Jace, what are you talking about? Which deal are you referring to?  Give me specifics.”

“Alec, I’m sorry but I don’t have time right now. Just listen, if you don’t want your family in serious trouble, do not let your parents work through this alone. They need partners in this. I need to go. Call you later. Don’t forget that I love you, brother!”

“Jace, wait!”

The call ended.

Alec had a huge headache.

What kind of nightmare was he walking into?

\-----

“Hey Alec, Si! You two were gorgeous down there! This place is just awesome tonight! Right Lyds?”

His sister looked beautiful as always, makeup flawless and red silk dress flowing around her but she was also drunk. He was sure he’d have an _awesome_ morning helping her nurse her hangover.

“Sure, Belle! I guess it’s time for another bottle of water, dear!  Sorry Alec!” Lydia whispered as she passed by him on her way to get Isabelle some water.

“Don’t worry, Lyds.”

“Hey Belle! Did you make new friends tonight?” Simon asked her, while holding her waist to help her to find her balance in her Lucy 100’s Jimmy Choo’s.

“Yep, I did! You guys would have liked them and guess what? I found out that Magnus Bane is going to come tomorrow! People say he loves parties! I think I wanna meet him, we’ll be great friends, right Si?”

“Sure, Belle!” Simon forced a smile while looking straight to Alec’s eyes. He was trying to talk to Alec through their eyes and ask him if he was all right, but his partner had a blank expression on his face. _Typical Alec Lightwood reaction._

Alec really did not know nor did he understand the strange feeling he got when he heard the news. It was like a warning from his subconscious and Alec Lightwood always trusted his instincts.

“Hey, guys, did something happen?” Isabelle seemed to sober up after looking at them. She came closer to Alec and held his arm, trying to reassure him somehow, though she still wasn’t sure what he was worried about. Simon knew Alec had been a bit off since he’d come back from his shower. He’d heard Alec talking to someone on his cell, but hadn’t been able to make out who he was talking to or what was being said over the noise of the shower.

“Don’t worry, Isabelle. We’ll talk tomorrow, ok? Everything is fine.” He tried to calm his sister down by giving her a side hug. He didn’t know how he felt about meeting his bosses and he didn’t want to think about it. Jace’s call still weighed heavily on Alec’s mind and he was sure Isabelle would want to hear about it tomorrow.

God, life could be a crazy bitch sometimes.


	3. New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "While they were moving together, he noticed a little commotion going on on the left side of their stage. Simon would bet his entire collection of Spider man HQ’s with anyone there that Mr. Bane and Mr. Santiago were the reason for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, things will start to getting interesting from now on for our boys! I hope you'll like it! Again, thanks for your support, dearies!!!  
> And, Michelle, I'm sending you a virtual bear hug! ;)
> 
> ps:listen to Lady Gaga's G.U.Y. while reading the last part of this chapter. It could be fun listening while imagining the scene xp

 

“ _New York City, please go easy on me tonight_

 _New York City, please go easy on this heart of mine…_ ”

\----------

“Please tell me for the hundredth time, so I can finally accept it, why are we going out tonight?” Raphael Santiago asked his companion as they walked out of NY International Airport into a black limo. He usually avoided using impractical vehicles like that but Magnus liked to arrive in style, as he always said.

It was Saturday. The weather was a bit cold but he welcomed the cosmopolitan air of the city.  He missed walking through the crowded streets of New York. What he didn’t miss was the reason they were there.

More business dinners with possible business partners and other boring things, like meeting people whom he really wished he wouldn’t meet. Like Camille Belcourt. Cold shivers assaulted his body when he thought about the woman. She almost made them lose 3 million dollars after her little scheme with a big contract they were trying to get with a famous TV program.

The venomous snake.

“My dear Raphael, I missed New York terribly so. Not to mention you know I love parties and we’ve both been working like crazy these last months. I deserve a little happiness. Also, I miss Hodge.”

“Diós Mio. Me recuerda de nuevo porque soy tu amigo? * ”

“Oh oh, Spanish darling? I didn’t know you hated this city so much.”

“It’s not the city. It’s you.”

“Blasphemy! You love me, which is why we work together.”

“No, it’s because you’re crazy but you have good instincts for business.”

His friend laughed at that. It was good to see Magnus in good spirits after the whole Camille thing. If he was honest with himself, maybe they did need to let loose a bit. Even if it was more his style to go to a quite pub and drink away his worries and stress, or stay in a comfortable room reading or listening to some music while drinking a good wine.

He wished he could’ve brought his piano with him, he’d kill to play it again.

“You know, we still have some meetings and dinners to go. The Lightwoods will be at one of them.”

The Lightwoods practically owned New York City. They were respected in their field and posed a challenge to his and Magnus’ plans of taking over the state. They sometimes wondered about the possibility of a partnership in the future. Heaven knows that it is better to join forces when things naturally go rocky in times of crisis – and these times come as swiftly as they go-.

They have some good partners working with them but Maryse and Robert Lightwood were not known for their wiliness to share things.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to drink.

“Well, I’m always ready for a wonderful night of making Maryse squirm in one of her unfairly beautiful Jimmy Choo’s. The only ones I don’t want to see are Valentine or the cold hearted bitch.” Magnus didn’t repress the hate in his words. Well, that made two of them.

“Valentine is an even sicker bastard. Did you hear what Luke said? The FBI thinks the man is in deep shit.”

“Darling, I wouldn’t be surprised. The Lightwoods might want to watch their backs. God only knows why they’re still doing business with him.”

That was another thing. Everybody knew that both families had been friends for a long time. Maryse’s uncle married Valentine’s mother, and the two families had been like one until Maxwell Lightwood and Seraphina Morgenstern had been killed in a Morgenstern car while taking a drive through the state.

Valentine inherited all the family’s money after that. That had been 10 years ago.

Nobody knew exactly what happened but afterwards things started to get a little unstable between the Lightwoods and the Morgenstern’s, though they never stopped to work together.

Well, Maryse and Robert were practical people, of that Raphael was sure.

“Ok. I guess it’s better to wait and see what happens. Please, promise me you won’t do anything that will make me want to kill you on right on the spot.”

It was futile to have Magnus make a promise he couldn’t keep, but he still had to try.

With a serious, straight face, Magnus looked right into his eyes and opened his mouth. “My dear Raphael, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Harry Potter quotes. _Great_.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

Well, he tried.

\---------

“Good morning, sunshine! Time to rise and torment your dear brother!”

“Ung, Simon, don’t talk so loud, my head is killing me.”

“Serves you right, Lydia told me you mixed your drinks. Simon, be a good boy and pour us some coffee.”

Alec opened the curtains from the windows in the living room of the apartment the three shared close to their Uni.  Simon and Isabelle were graduating next year from law school while he was in his last year of business school at NYU.

They’d decided to live together when they first started college. His parents didn't approve of their children's university choice, but after losing their little brother he and Isabelle decided their parents were done making decisions for them.  Their parents proved to them that they weren’t really wise when it came to make choices.

He remembered well that neither he nor his sister wanted to go on that stupid trip. The fact that they’d be accompanied by camera’s for a TV program interested in showing the glamorous life of the Lightwood’s and Morgenstern's made them even angrier. They thought they could have a moment as a normal family, but no. They were dead wrong. It was always about showing the world how fucking special they were.

Well, no more.

He and Isabelle wouldn’t go to Harvard just so their parents could say with mouths full of pride that their children were smarter than the average kids.

“I’m sorry Alec, but I had a terrible afternoon yesterday. Mr. Howard gave me a bad grade on International Law and Human Rights, just because he didn’t agree with my argument.” His sister sat down on the brown leather couch next to him, holding her head and still in her blue spotted pajamas. Sometimes Isabelle looked like a little girl and the thought made him smile while holding her with his right arm. With the other, he accepted the coffee Simon brought them.

“Well, I can sympathize with that. I’m glad you had fun at least.”

“Oh, she sure had a lot of fun, eh Belle?”

“Shut up, Simon! Hey, do you want to tell me what the hell happened last night?”

“Yeah, Alec. You were strange yesterday. I know you got a call while we were at the showers.”

“You’re right, I did.”

He took a deep breath while trying to get ready to drop the news. Simon and Isabelle missed Jace just as much as he did. They were trying to investigate Jace’s father alone. Since Valentine decided to spread his business to Europe, things hadn’t been good. After the last report published in a well-known business magazine showing a raise in his company’s financial income that surprised even the more optimistic economists, he and Jace had figured out that the Lightwoods were starting to lose money in the business partnership they had with the Morgenstern’s.

That was enough to make them wary of what Valentine was planning to do in the future.

It was Jace, while working with his father, who suspected that there was something really wrong going on.

“Well, Jace called. He said he was ok. Everything was well with him.”

“Oh, Thank God!”  His sister gave him a wide, beautiful smile while hugging him tight.

“This is awesome, Alec! I was starting to think awful things in these last months. But if everything is fine, why do you looked so troubled? If Jace is ok, what’s really going on?” Simon asked, insightful as ever. No wonder he was Isabelle’s best friend.

“First, you two have to promise me that what I tell you won’t leave this room. You can’t talk about it with anyone.”

“You can trust me.”  Simon told him, looking into his eyes with a solemn look on his face.

“Yes, Alec, you know I won’t, if you’re asking me this.”

“Ok. I know I can trust you both. It’s just that everything is still a mess right now and we aren’t sure what’s going on yet. While working with his father, you know that Jace discovered some awful things about how his father dealt with his company’s business.”

“Yeah, I still remember how angry he was. I thought he’d confront him, leave his home and come live with us.” Simon spoke, drinking his coffee slowly.

“Yeah it took us the whole night to calm him down. I was even more surprised when he said he’d go to Europe with his father, though.” His sister held his hand tighter, worrying her lower lip with her teeth, glancing at him with apprehension.

“We decided it was better for everybody if Jace stayed with him and tried to find out what his father is up to. The amount of money he’s making doesn’t add up, Isabelle. No company in the world has an increase of 121% in their stock in the first three months of the year.”

“So, you’re saying that Morgenstern is probably stealing money among other things?”

“Yes, Simon. That’s what I’m saying. We also think that whatever he’s doing, it will affect our family, Isabelle. Jace told me yesterday that I needed to look into the business deals our parents made with his father.”

The look on Simon and Isabelle’s faces told him they’d finally realized the extent of the problem. If he could, he’d never share this horrible news with them, but they’d need to work together if they wanted to bring Valentine Morgenstern down.

He would need all the help he could get.

“But Alec, why didn’t you tell me sooner? Are you sure Jace is safe doing that by himself? I don’t know what I can do but I want to help. Do you think mom and dad know anything about this? About what Morgenstern is probably doing?” His sister got up from the couch and started to walk around the room. Crossing her arms, she stopped in front of him, a serious expression on her face.

“I don’t know Isabelle. I don’t think our parents are in whatever scheme Valentine has going on. Mom’s worst sin is pride; I don’t think she’d do anything that would end with our family’s name in disgrace. I trust Jace and I didn’t tell you sooner because I wasn’t sure what was going on, with Jace not calling to give me any news.”

“Ok, ok, sorry. This is all just so complicated, but I’ll help you with whatever I can.”

Simon got up and went to hold Isabelle around her waist, holding Alec’s with his right. “Don’t worry. You’ll have my help. I don’t know how but I want to help you guys. I won’t let that pompous bastard hurt you!”

“You can count on us big brother!”

Alec couldn’t help but smile, feeling like a weight had been lifted. He wasn’t alone. He could do anything with the people he loved by his side.

“Right. I still don’t know what we can do for now. I’m gonna see father this week, take a look at some contracts he has in his office and wait for Jace’s call. Then I’ll have something we can work on, ok?”

“Sounds good to me. Simon?” Isabelle looked at him, waiting for his answer.

“Sure. Now that everything is settled, what about a movie or something? Tonight we’ll have another wild ride at _Downworlders_ , so maybe it’d be good to lay down and relax a little.”

“Oh, right! Oh my god, do you guys think the owners will be there tonight?”

“Oh, please Isabelle, don’t remind me.” He’d almost forgotten. With everything happening, it wouldn’t surprise him if they met Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago at some point in the week. They were famous in the business world and out of it. Well, Magnus Bane was, to be more specific.

For some reason the prospect of Magnus Bane seeing him dancing and worse, recognizing him as one of his employees in his exclusive nightclub made his blood run cold.

Alec was sure it would be a tragedy of Homeric proportions. Probably because he was man enough to admit that the man was gorgeous and as a sane male, he was attracted to him.  Well, his physical beauty.

Hell, any sane male and female would look at Bane with lust in their eyes. He’d heard a lot about the guy and even if he didn’t believe what others said, people had bad and good things to say about Bane and even worse things about Santiago.

They were like sharks when dealing with their opponents. That was what his father had told him. Ruthless and straight to the point when they wanted something, never taking their eyes off the prize.

That he could respect. But not a man who would parade around with a ridiculous number of lovers on his arms, looking like he used and treated those people like accessories rather than human beings. Maybe people were wrong about Santiago. The man was a recluse, he kept to himself and didn’t act like he was God’s gift to humankind. However, Alec had heard that he had a big ego.

Maybe he was judging a little bit but whatever. He wouldn’t let them take away the little peace he still had.

“You’re worried that you’ll see them out of _Downworlders_ , aren’t you?” Again, Simon was straight to the point.

“Yes, but I’ll deal with it if it happens. It’s possible, but I doubt anything will happen. It’s not like they’ll suddenly be at my parents’ home and become business partners.”

“Alec, dear brother, you’re a worrier. Stop overthinking things. I don’t think that Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago will come to the nightclub, see you dance, recognize you and then run to our parents to tell them you work secretly as a dancer.” Isabelle said condescendingly, making him roll his eyes with impatience.

“However, if they do, because we really don’t know what kind of people they are, I will kill them with my bare hands.”

“Thank you, Isabelle. Now that you’ve vowed to protect my secret, let's watch a goddamn movie.”

“It’s about time! You guys fight like two old ladies.”.

“Shut up, Lewis.”

It was moments like these Alec wondered how he was still friends with Simon Lewis.

\----------

Again, they were the center of attention. He and Alec were dancing to _Don’t let me down_ , The Chainsmokers song dictating their moves at the DJ’s hands.

They were wearing blue masks over their faces; bluish feathers decorating the left side of it. Dark wash jeans covered their strong legs. It was a no shirt night, so they wore glitter over their chests.

It would be a nightmare to get it all off of their skin.

While they were moving together, he noticed a little commotion going on on the left side of their stage. Simon would bet his entire collection of Spider man HQ’s with anyone there that Mr. Bane and Mr. Santiago were the reason for it.

He stole a glance at Alec but he was engrossed in the dance.

They were coming closer. With the lights blinding him, he couldn’t tell if it was really them. He’d seen their faces on magazines and even he thought both men were handsome.

Suddenly he thought about the fact that he didn’t have much experience with guys.

Actually, he only dated one once. Their little rendezvous lasted a week, then they parted on friendly terms. Simon was openly pansexual. Puberty had been hell but once he discovered his sexuality, he embraced it with relief. He was very confused at first but his mother, bless her, as a psychologist, helped him figure it out. He knew he was lucky to have such an understanding mother.

His father didn’t matter. He never showed Simon a single act of love.

Alec’s frantic voice brought him back to the present. “Simon, please tell me I’m seeing things.”

Uh oh.

Simon had his back to the crowd in a quick move to match the new song playing. Lady Gaga ‘s G.U.Y. started and he really needed to concentrate on the steps they had to perform.

“No, you aren’t. Keep dancing for God’s sake. He won’t have time to look at your face too much.”

It was the right thing to say.

“ _Greetings from Himeros_

_God of sexual desire, son of Aphrodite_

_Lay back, and feast as this audio guides you through new and exciting positions_ ”

 

Alec placed himself behind him, his hands moving up from Simon’s jeggings to his hips, his sides, while Simon raised his arms up, hands open over his head, until Alec grasped them and spun Simon.

“ _I wanna be the girl under you (oh yeah)_

_I wanna be your g. u. y (yeah)_

_I wanna be the grave and earth you (oh yeah)_

_Our sexes tell us no lies_ ”

 

They were in front of each other now, moving their hips towards each other and holding their hands over their heads.  Alec put his right leg between his, making their chests connect. Then, Simon freed his hands and pushed Alec back, going down on his knees.

If Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago wanted a show, Simon would give them one. What he wouldn’t give them was a chance to make his friend make a fool of himself just because he was nervous; or a chance to find out who he was.

“ _I don’t need to be on top_

_To know what it does, I'm strong enough to know the truth_

_I just want it to be hot_

_Because I’m best when I’m in love, and I’m in love with you_

_(Guy) touch me touch me_

_Natural goddess (guy) touch me touch me_ ”

 

People started to scream at their little show. Simon moved his hands over Alec’s legs, while his friend moved his hips back and forth, as if Simon was giving him a blowjob. Alec’s hand moved through his hair while he smiled down at him.

Really, he was lucky he had such a nice, gorgeous guy as a friend.

Simon did his best to mimic Alec’s moves with his hips, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt alive under all the attention they were getting.

He and Alec were really good together.

Then he stood up and they both faced the crowd.

 _Holy Shit_.

Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago were watching them, standing close to one of the bars on the left side of the stage. Magnus Bane was staring at Alec’s body; but Raphael Santiago had his eyes locked on Simon’s.

Simon held his breath.

Some people said the man had the face of an angel. He’d thought, from what he’d seen on the magazines, that it was the product of too much Photoshop.

Well, he was wrong. Really, _really_ wrong. He was wearing contacts and they were good ones, ok?

He felt the urge to go and look at the man up close but he had a performance to end, so he focused and went back to his moves. His lapse of attention didn’t last a full minute but it felt way longer than that.

He hoped that that sudden wave of mad attraction and raw need would go away. He didn’t need another complication in his life. One look back at Raphael Santiago’s face and Simon knew if he wasn’t careful, that person could break down all the walls around his heart leaving nothing else behind.

For some reason, he had a feeling that he and Alec might be wrong about these men.

It was not a comforting thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, now you know a little bit more about what is going on with Jace and Alec and about the plot in general. Also,  
> YaY! a Saphael moment on the fic! Poor Simon won't know what hit him when he officially meet the infamous Raphael Santiago! He has no idea how wrong he and Alec really are about dear Mags and Raph.  
> Next chapter will be important not only for them but for Alec and Magnus as well. It will be so fun to write their first time meeting each other ! I can't wait!  
> Until next week, darlings ;)
> 
>  
> 
> \-----  
> Spanish translation:
> 
> ***Diós Mio. Me recuerda de nuevo porque soy tu amigo? (My god. Remind me again why I’m your friend?)


	4. I'm lost for words and I'm powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: YAY SHADOWHUNTERS IS BACK!!!!! FINALLY! !! Malec again made me feel so many things, It's not even fair!  
> Second: Here we go to another chapter!Sorry for not updating earlier but some things happened but it's all right now!  
> Thanks again for the kudos, bookmarks and comments! I hope you like this chapter ;)

“’I thought I'd lost you in the crowd

But how can I when you stand out?

You're like the sun to the evening rain

The bells are ringing, you've got me singing”

 

Magnus Bane’s life is a good one; that’s what most people think. Everyone who looked at him saw a handsome, confident and successful businessman. The men and women who had the pleasure of sharing a bed with Magnus described him as a passionate and caring lover. People who did business with him said he was ruthless when he set his eyes on something he wanted. Negotiating with Magnus Bane was not a walk in the park, on the contrary.

He would look for every weak point he could find about you and attack. A fast and merciless move if you weren’t careful. Of course, that is who he is in the business world, which was a tough and cruel one.

Just like the life, no one knew Magnus had had. It’d taught him some very tough but important lessons. He worked hard to get to where he was now and all the battles he had to fight to be the Magnus Bane the world knew nowadays, were worth it. He knew people judged him without having any idea of what he had been through, not really.

It didn’t matter. They didn’t mean anything to him. No one has been around for long or cared enough to stay by his side and know the real Magnus. No one that he loved as a man, anyway.

He is lucky that he met Raphael when he was still struggling to pays for his bills, to be someone when he was all alone in the world, living in a rented room in a shitty apartment in his early twenties, saving most of his money to be able to pay for his education. Together they built a prosperous little empire that was growing steadily each year.

 _“Downworlders”_ was a risk they decided to take because honestly, he knew that becoming a competitor for the Lightwoods was a big step for them. A daring one; but he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge; He’d rather do the opposite in fact. Magnus Bane is a fighter and a persistent one and he enjoys the adrenaline rush he gets whenever a new challenge presents itself to him. 

He is addicted to that feeling of excitement and anticipation for the unknown he always gets when something new comes his way. Sometimes it feels like a premonition, a basic instinct that warns him about the upcoming future and he can’t do anything but smile all day waiting for the inevitable.

Whenever that happens Raphael gives him a distrustful look and calls him a lunatic.

“ _Please, stop it. You always scare me with this idiotic smile of yours.”_

Well, he can’t help it. He lives for these moments because they make him forget the past and concentrate on the present.

Right now he feels the same sensation as he gets ready for what he hopes will be a memorable night of drinks, beautiful people, and good music. He chooses his clothes carefully and ends up wearing black skinny jeans, a silky navy blue long sleeved shirt with a few buttons opened; enough to show the smooth tanned skin of his chest and an unbuttoned waistcoat a shade darker than his shirt.

His rings and necklaces come next and then his make-up. He applies illuminating foundation on his face, then his black kohl eyeliner, with blue glitter under his lower eyelids and sheer lip-gloss. With his black hair stylishly spiked, he decides to wear his old combat black boots to complete his look.

A knock on his bedroom door startles him; looking at his watch he knew it was time to go or Raphael would leave without him or lock himself in his room.

“Bane, if you don’t leave this room in the next five minutes, I’m locking myself up in my room and no matter what you do, I won’t open the damn door!”

“I’m ready, you drama queen!”

“About time!”

Opening the door, he looks at Raphael and immediately approves his choice of clothes.

He looks really good with a charcoal blazer and a black V-neck shirt underneath it, showing his golden crucifix and tight dark jeans. To be fair, Raphael always knew how to dress well. It was the first thing he noticed about him when they met. His sense of fashion and his beauty, although he’d never felt any kind of sexual attraction toward his friend.

Well, to be fair, in the first hour he spent with Raphael, his sarcastic and sharp words combined with the “don’t fuck with me or I’ll ruin you” look he gave him, Magnus decided that, no, he wasn’t his type at all.

“Hey there, gorgeous! Ready to torture the poor souls who dare to approach you with your handsomeness and ice queen attitude?”

Raphael just glared at him, a bored expression on his face.

“Ha ha, very funny. Now let’s go before I regret my decision.”

“Oh, my dear friend, it’s cute that you think you have a choice on this matter.”

Getting the black Volvo’s keys Raphael insisted on renting when they arrived in NYC, Magnus headed to the door, ready to forget his responsibilities for the night.

“To be honest, I’m only going with you because I want to see how things are in _Downworlders_. I wanna know if Hodge is really capable of taking care of our baby. That man couldn’t even reply to all the e-mails I sent him.”

This made Magnus’ smile even more. He knew that behind the bad boy attitude, there was a man who felt things much stronger than Raphael would like to admit.

“I’m sure he is. Stop worrying too much. Tonight is for drinks and fun, not work!”

Groaning, Raphael got inside the car.

The night would be _very_ long.

\----------

The place was crowded. Music could be heard outside the club. There were people waiting outside in a long line to enter. When he and Raphael arrived, they used the back door so they could have easier access to the club without having to deal with the attention they’ll certainly draw once people recognize them inside.

The first person he saw was Hodge, who was talking to Lydia Branwell, a beautiful, skilled woman who was also his assistant and friend, Clary Fairchild had introduced the blonde to him as the promoter they needed to make their nightclub a success.

She was right; as always. Not that he’d say that to her. He’d never hear the end of it if he did. Magnus was sure his partner was just as proud of the clear success of “Downworlders” as he was.

“Hello, dearies! Working hard, I see. Raphael wasn’t sure you could handle all this, a man of little faith that he is.” He smirked at him who gave a dirty look in return.

“It’s a natural fear. Hodge can’t even make a decent coffee to save his life. To me, anyone who can’t even handle a simple thing like that can’t be trusted with the complicated task of managing a successful business like ours.”

The man in question just grunted while Lydia laughed lightly, shaking her head at them. 

“My coffee is good you pompous bastard. You’re the sick one who likes tons of sugar in yours. That’s unhealthy!”

“No way! The complete lack of it is! You should be ashamed, old man!” Magnus rolled his eyes at his two idiotic friends. It was the same old argument whenever they met.

“I guess this conversation happens a lot when these two meet?”

“Oh yes, my dear! You’re a smart one, I like that. You want to accompany me to the dance floor later?” He winked at her, and she blushed prettily.

Both Hodge and Raphael just stared at him, exasperated with his flirty nature.

“Let’s see how things will be by then. I suggest you watch our stars for the night, though. I think you’ll like them.” Her sly smile and gleaming eyes were enough to make him grab Raphael’s hand and move in the direction of the stage.

“Oh, you don’t need to tell me twice, darling. Thank you! Let’s go grumpy, time to live a little bit. Hodge, we’ll talk tomorrow, ok?”

“Sure, Magnus. But I think we’ll see each other again tonight!” The man shouted while watching Raphael be dragged around against his will. He still could hear the poor guy trying to run from his fate.

“Can you please let go of my hand? I can walk on my own, _por Diós_!”

“Not a chance in hell! You’ll run away the second I take my eyes off you. Now shut up and walk faster!

Watching them fondly, Hodge thought about how well those two complemented each other.

He was curious to know how Magnus would react to the dancers he hired. Beautiful and talented young men were his friend’s weak point.

Hodge only hoped that he would look, _but not touch_.

\-----

They moved through the club with difficulty since it was Saturday night and it seemed that the whole of NYC was there. People were looking at them with surprise, interest, and appreciation, checking them out unabashedly, lust in their eyes.

Magnus was used to this kind of attention; he enjoyed it, found it funny in fact because they probably hoped he could be their biggest adventure for the night. However, just because magazines painted him as some kind of heartless bisexual Casanova it didn’t mean he’d take every person who was looking at him to his bed.  

Raphael was immune to all of it as always. He just kept his head high and maintained a _touch me and I’ll kill you_ look on his face. Seriously, his should work on that attitude because his friend’s reputation was worse than his own.

When they reached their destination, a Lady Gaga song was playing and people were screaming and cheering at the two men dancing on the stage. He couldn’t see them clearly so Magnus walked to the bar to the left, completely empty because of the show going on there.

Oh, that was better. Way, _way_ better.

Fuck, they were _hot_.

They bodies moved in sync with the music in a sensual, bold way.

Tight jeans showing off strong legs and to die for asses. Sweaty, well-sculpted chests shining over the lights, masks sadly covering half of their faces. Though it was the taller one that got his full attention.

He was touching his partner’s hair with such gentleness while mimicking such an explicit act of a blowjob in public, it entranced Magnus. The other dancer looked up at him with trust and affection evident in his eyes.

The sudden pang of jealousy he felt inside his heart took him by surprise.

However, he quickly shrugged it off. It was probably because no one had looked at him that way for so long that he missed it now, watching those two being so considerate of each other’s needs on that stage.

But, damn it, the attraction he was feeling now towards that man was genuine and quite strong.

 _Who was he_?

The song ended and finally the mysterious dancer looked up at him and the oddest thing happened. He noticed how the man clenched his perfectly chiseled jaw and turned his back on him, leaving the stage. His dance partner following right behind.

Magnus frowned. “What the hell?”

“Something wrong? That was quite a show. I thought you enjoyed it?”

“It’s not that. Did you see how that dancer looked at me? If looks could kill I think I’d be lying on the floor right now!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Magnus, the guy doesn’t even know you. Let’s get some drinks, I certainly need one.”

That snapped Magnus out of his weird haze. He turned to look at his friend to see Raphael fiddling with his golden cross while calling for a bartender, ordering two shots of tequila.

Ok, things were getting stranger by the minute.

“Wow, easy tiger! Two shots?”

“Uno es para ti, idiota*”

“Oh right, thanks! Let’s drink, but I wanna go somewhere after that.”

Raphael faced him and from the look in his eyes, he knew his friend had figured out exactly where Magnus wanted to go.

“Please, don’t. This is gonna be odd at best and creepy at worst. Besides, this is probably a part-time job for those guys, so it’s not like they’re regular employees. I bet they’re just college students struggling to pay their bills and even if you liked one of them, you know mixing work with pleasure is not a smart move to make.”

“There’s nothing wrong with congratulating your employees on a job well done.” Magnus said, with wide eyes, surprised by Raphael’s vehement protest. Honestly, his partner knew him too well, but Magnus knew he was right. Although the way that dancer made him feel and the anger in his eyes stirred a wave of curiosity so strong, that Magnus couldn’t fathom not seeking him out.

“Then you can go alone or you can ask Hodge about him, what do you think? It will save us both from any embarrassment. I know how obsessed you can become about something.” He said while taking the two shots of tequila from the bartender, giving one to Magnus.

“Let’s make a deal. I’m gonna talk to Hodge and if he gives me his permission, I’ll go meet them. If not, I’ll just ask what I want and leave it be. I’m just curious, it’s all. Besides, I have nothing to lose.”

“If you say so. Ok, let’s go, then go dance with Lydia, have fun, kiss some stranger and then we can go home.”

“Deal. Come on.”

Walking purposefully towards Hodge’s office, he secretly hoped that the night would turn out to be better than he expected.

\-------

Alec went straight to the showers, wanting just to wash the sweat off his body. Then he’d get out of there and go home, forget about the look he saw on Bane’s face.

Desire, curiosity, pure want.

He always kept a tight control over his emotions but seeing Magnus Bane watching him like that made a warm tingle to run through his entire body. It made Alec lose it all.

His focus, his breath, the steady beat of his heart; and he _hated_ it.

Hated that he noticed Bane. How could he not, even if they were a good distance from each other? The confidence in each step he took, the way people looked at him from the spiked, black hair, to the silver necklaces falling over a strong chest, reflecting the colorful lights, ending in his tight, black sexy jeans.

The younger man couldn’t see the other’s face clearly, but he didn’t need to. It haunted him sometimes, especially on these two last days.

Sighing deeply, he gave up on trying to get all the glitter off his chest and grabbed his towel, drying his body up with rough motions. Then he pulled on his skinny jeans, with a clean white long sleeved shirt, ready to leave; but Simon showed up, already dressed in his own skinny jeans and a red Henley.

“Hey, Alec, ready to go? Izzy is probably dancing somewhere, or talking to Lydia, I can look for her and tell that we’re leaving.”

“You don’t need to come home with me, Simon. Stay with Izzy and go meet new people. Tomorrow I’ll go to my parent’s home and see if I can find something.”

“Oh! If you want, I can go with you! I said I wanted to help.”

Alec tried to keep his annoyance at bay. Simon could be the most stubborn being on the planet, but he knew his friend was offering because he was eager to help.

“I know, but it’s been a few days since I went for a visit. Stay, I bet Izzy will like to wake up and see that she isn’t home alone.”

“Ok, if you say so... but it’ll better if you leave now. With the way Mr. Bane was looking at you, I wouldn’t be surprised if he decides to grace us with his sparkly presence here.” Simon said with a mischievous smile on his lips.

To which Alec answered with one raised brown. “Riiiiight. You’ll go find Izzy?” He asked, heading to the door while his partner stayed behind organizing some things on his locker.

“Sure! Right after I finish here. Be careful out there, or the big bad wolf might eat you!” 

“Go to hell!” Alec closed the employee locker room’s door with a loud bang.

He could still hear Simon’s laughter as he walked away, his feet moving fast. He wouldn’t take any risks. Alec Lightwood was not running away. No, sir. He just had a healthy sense of self-preservation.

That was all.

His conscience snickered at him. _Keep telling yourself that, Lightwood._

The fact that it had his sister’s voice made him want to bang his head on a wall.

Repeatedly.

\--------

“I’m sorry; come again?”

“You heard me. Geez, what is the problem? I’m not gonna jump on those boys, I’m just curious. I want to thank them for the great show they gave us tonight. It’s what a good employer should do, right?”

Hodge crossed his arms and just stared at him as if to say “no shit”.

“Yeah, I know that you care about your employees and occasionally like to reward those who are good at their jobs and loyal to you. However, I also know that you have a weak spot for handsome men…”

“Hey!!!! I’m no-” Magnus interrupted with an indignant scowl on his face but Hodge raised his hand, stopping what would probably become a long rant.

“And I’m not saying you’re like a horny teenager controlled by your hormones but I’m telling you now that at least one of them is a reserved, discreet guy and he might get uncomfortable with the attention. I don’t think the other one will mind, though. Besides, they’re not regular employees.”

“I told you. He just wants to talk to the taller guy who he thinks didn’t like him at first sight. Not that I think you can see a person clearly from that distance in low light.”

Raphael mused on that while Magnus took a deep breath, trying to relax or he was sure he would punch him in his face. Frankly, all that little campaign to prevent him from meeting people he was paying with HIS money to dance on HIS nightclub was getting ridiculous.

“Exactly. Now that we’ve established that I’m a nice guy who is not thinking only with his dick, I’d like you to accompany me to the employees’ locker room, Hodge, so you can see how well I’ll behave myself and, of course, make things a little less awkward for grumpy one here and grumpy number two.”

“I’m not grumpy!”

“Who is grumpy number two?”

Both men spoke at the same time while following Magnus through the club towards the area reserved for employees.

Seriously, they were giving him a headache.

What did he do to deserve these two idiots?

\-------

Simon was putting his favorite sneakers on, the ones with small Superman symbols all over it when he heard a soft knock on the door. Frowning slightly, he ran a hand through his still wet, messy dark hair, and told whoever was knocking to come in.

“Hey, Simon! I’m glad you’re still here!

“Hodge! What’s u-” Turning around with both his sneakers on, he was ready to give the older man a hug when he saw who was following him right behind.

The infamous owners of _Downworlders_.

The young dancer was sure his brain stopped working for a minute. He felt the palm of his hands' sweat and his heart did somersaults inside his chest. He tried to control his nerves while trying not to stare too intently at them.

Being so close to those two gave him a chance to study them better.

Magnus Bane had beautiful, cat-like eyes. Their color a hypnotizing mix of jade green and chestnut brown and the eyeliner and blue glitter he used only enhanced their beauty.

They were twinkling with mirth and open interest at him.

His strong jawline and the well-defined chest were distracting. Also, nobody could _ever_ say that the man couldn’t dress well, but it was his business partner who caught his attention.

Full reddish lips. Sharp, high cheekbones. Thick and dark eyelashes, longer than any he had ever seen on men or women, around piercing black eyes, which were focused on him now.

Even with his shorter stature, Raphael’s posture demanded respect and a person’s full attention and Simon felt like he was giving too much of the latter to him.

Simon turned his eyes back to Hodge, feeling his face getting warmer by the minute. He knew he needed to speak something and hoped he wouldn’t start to ramble. It was inevitable, though, because he always did that when he was nervous.

But his boss spoke first.

“Sorry, Simon, I didn’t want to startle you.” _Understatement of the year._  “I know you shift just ended but Mr. Bane and Mr. Santiago watched your performance and they were surprised by how the crowd loved it, so they decided to meet you. It’s their first visit after the nightclub opened and it’s their policy not only see how things are going business-wise, but meet the people who work for them. Bane, Santiago, this is Simon Lewis.”

Well, to be fair, Hodge really looked like he was feeling sorry. Either that or a little bit guilty. _Good._

“Oh… Right! Ok. Uhm, sorry, I-I just didn’t expect a visit from the owners in the employees’ locker room.” He heard Santiago mumble something like “ _that was obvious_ ” but it was so low that he couldn’t be sure; while Bane was smiling openly at him. _Wonderful_. “Uh, this is really nice of you. I didn’t think you’d care for things like this. Most rich guys don’t and it’s really ridiculous. I hate people like that. Not that I think that you guys are snobbish asses or something. Oh my God! Sorry for saying that, coz I don’t think you’re actually-”

Before he could make a bigger fool of himself with the three men looking at him with different expressions on their faces – Hodge with a fond one, while Magnus and Raphael had an amused and an exasperated look on theirs, respectively- Magnus came to his rescue.

“Oh, calm down, Mr. Lewis. I know it was not your intention to offend us and I get that you’re nervous sweetheart, but please, don’t be. I actually agree with you, because, unfortunately, I know many snobbish rich asses, like you said. It’s really a shame that some people think money gives you the right to treat others so poorly. I honestly don’t know if they’re naïve or just plain stupid.”

Well, that wasn’t quite what Simon expected the older man to say. It showed a sensible point of view of the world they all lived in. As a nerd - though his female friends insisted he was a cute one – he’d been judged by so many people because of his appearance and what people called his “weird tastes”, that now he felt like some sort of a hypocrite for doing the same to Magnus Bane.

It made him blush, feeling ashamed. Ugh! Who would’ve thought he’d blush like a schoolgirl.

“Anyway, it was really an exciting experience to see you and your dance partner on that stage. I hope he’s around here somewhere because I wanted to tell you to keep up the good work you’re doing by bringing more customers to us,” he said with a wink, making him blush again.

Raphael Santiago rolled his eyes as if he had seen it all many times before. He crossed his arms and looked at his friend with the most sarcastic look the dancer had ever seen, but forced himself to concentrate on what was being said to him.

Ok. Alec. Simon couldn’t let these guys know his true name. He knew Hodge had recognized his friend a few days later, after their first workday at the club. Alec was a Lightwood, after all, it was just a question of time until someone finally recognizes him and tried to get closer, mostly because of his money.

He really didn’t envy the Lightwoods on this aspect of their lives. Thankfully their boss was a good man with a sense of respect for others and their wishes, though, so he had promised to not say a thing. Of course, the manager was curious as to why a Lightwood would spend his weekends dancing in a nightclub _not_ owned by his parents, but he didn’t push. He’d decided to hire them because they really could dance.

And Alec would continue to do so if it was the last thing Simon did for him. So he told them what Alec and he always told people who asked who his dance partner was, wanting to have their way with him.

“I- I’m sorry, he already left. My cousin had a busy day and was tired so, uh, he-he went home earlier. I’ll let him know you enjoyed our little number, Mr. Bane!”  Damn, he was feeling guilty and stuttering like an idiot, hands moving restlessly inside his jeans’ pockets. His big boss’s face seemed disappointed somehow.

“Uhm… I see! Good! I’d hoped to tell him myself but it’s ok. What’s his name?”

“Gideon. Gideon Lewis.” Hodge answered. He looked like he was dying to see this conversation come to an end.

He was not the only one.

Then Raphael Santiago’s smooth, deep voice was finally heard as his face turned into a mask of pure disdain for the crappy stage name Isabelle came up with one night when they were all drunk on tequila and cheap vodka.

“Santo Cielo! What kind of name is that? Are you sure he didn’t make this name up, Hodge?”

“Hey! Why would I do that? I didn’t! That’s the second time you’ve talked about me as if I’m not here, and frankly, I’m offended by your words Mr. Santiago.”

Really, the man had some nerve coming there and implying that he was a liar. Ok, he was. He totally was. However, Magnus had been nothing but a gentleman to him while Raphael stood there looking like some avenging god, waiting to punish him for his sins.

The other arched his brows as if surprised that he was being called on his odd behavior towards Simon. But he didn't seem bothered by the dancer’s words. Quite the contrary.

“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t talking about you, Mr. Lewis. But It’s interesting that you said _you_ didn’t do anything, as you’re fidgeting right now. Escondiendo algo, _gatito_?”

“Raphael! You’re making him uncomfortable!” Magnus intervened sternly before his young employer got angrier than he looked already. Trying to make things better, he smiled sweetly at the boy and hoped his friend wouldn’t open his mouth until they were out of there.  “Sorry dear. He has an odd sense of humor. I think we should go now. I hope to see you both again, though. Dancing, I mean. We have a lot of work to do so we won’t have much free time, unfortunately. Thanks again, for your attention, it was fun to talk to you.”

Looking at that cunning smile on Santiago’s face, Simon doubted it. He was actually ready to believe what people said about that man being an evil little jerk. God, and to think he let his attraction to the man cloud his judgment.

Squaring his shoulders, he put a big smile on his face and watched as that ridiculous smile slowly faded.

_Point for him._

“No problem, Mr. Bane. It was a pleasure to meet _you.”_

They all moved towards the door and Simon opened it to let the men go. Raphael was the first to go, followed by Magnus. Although he threw a glance at him, an unreadable look in his dark eyes, before leaving for good.

“Ok, let’s go. Night, Si! Have a nice week! See you on Friday”

“Sure, Hodge! Bye!”

He closed the door and his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath, walking over to a small bench. He needed to sit down because his legs were trembling.

“Holy Shit! What the hell was that? What the fuck is wrong with him? Why did he look at me like that?!” Ok, he was having a small breakdown. Maybe a huge one? Thank God, Alec wasn’t there to make things even worse. Shit! His friend won’t know what hit him when he met Magnus. The older man surely wasn’t anything like Simon thought he’d be.

“Why I didn’t felt anything for him, instead?”

“Simon! Are you talking to yourself again?”

“Gahhhhhh! Isabelle! Are you trying to kill me? Why didn’t you knock?” Simon screeched.

“Geez, calm down! The door was cracked. I guess you forgot to lock it again. Why are you so worked up?” Isabelle sat beside him, a warm hand on his shoulder, her eyes staring at his like she’d find the answer there.

“Oh, can’t you guess? Didn’t you meet them when you walked over here?”

Her eyes shone under the lights of the locker room, a beautiful smile on her lips, and he could see that, yes, she saw them on the way over.

“Oh yeah, I did! Oh my God, Si! I wish they weren’t walking so fast. Guess they were needed somewhere else, otherwise, I would’ve loved to introduce myself. Why do you ask? Did you meet them?”

“Yeah… Hodge brought them in. Magnus Bane liked what he saw very much, so he came here and say so himself. He was actually really nice.”

“Really? I’m happy to hear that. I never thought he’d be anything but a good guy.”

Well, that was another surprise for him. Curious about what she meant by that, he couldn’t help but ask. “And what makes you think that?”

“Oh, baby… Those magazines are written for people who deal with my parents’ world. Of course, they’d make Bane look like some cold ass bastard who will take your money and chances of success no matter what because he’s better than anyone else in what he does. This also gives him some power and fame which I’m sure Magnus Bane and his partner take advantage of.”

“Izzy, when did you become so wise?” Isabelle answered him with a playful smack on the back of his head, although really, his friend is an amazing woman. No wonder there was a time when Simon was in love with her. But they never became more than friends.

“I’ve been always a wise, beautiful and amazing woman, Simon Lewis. But hey, how was Raphael Santiago? Did he also surprise you?”

“Argh! That man is probably just like everybody says he is. I swear, Izzy. He only talked to me to mock me and in Spanish at that! I don’t even speak it. It’s rude to talk in another language to someone who doesn’t understand it!”

“I agree, but don’t let him get under your skin so fast. This gives him something you won’t want him to have: power over your feelings. Too bad though he sure is handsome.”

He couldn’t control a frustrated sigh over that.

“He is. I hate him for that.”

Izzy’s crystal and carefree laugh helped him relax. Then, he remembered something quite important.

“Izzy… Magnus was really interested in meeting Alec. He asked about his name and I gave him the one we always give to people here when they ask about it. Actually, that stupid name caused the whole mess with Santiago. I think we should think about a new one-”

“Ok, ok, stop it. Say again, Magnus Bane wanted to meet my brother?” She looked at him with wide eyes and worry on her face.

“Yep, but thankfully he left before that. Although I doubt it’ll happen again because they told me they have a lot of work to do here in NY. But we never know.”

“Yes...we never know. I think we should go home. I’m not in a festive mood right now.” 

“You didn’t drink tonight. Not much. Were you with Lydia?”

“Yeah. We were talking about something I’d rather not discuss right now.” The stubborn set of her jaw and an intense, hard look in her eyes made him shut up and just follow.

Man, what a night.

\----------------

 

“Can you tell me what happened in there? I’ve learned to never underestimate your level of sarcasm and your moody nature but what happened in that room took both to a new level. Poor guy didn’t deserve that and you know better than to treat an employee that way.”

Magnus was feeling a mix of frustration, anger, curiosity and confusion. It was a strange combination of emotions and he didn’t know what to do with them.

He was angry with himself, the young dancer who had already left the club and with his friend.

With himself, because Raphael and Hodge were right. He shouldn’t have insisted on meeting those young men. However, what he felt standing at that bar, watching that masquerade man dance and look at him with defiance in his eyes made Magnus senses kick into overdrive and he could think of nothing but asking the young man if he felt what he did.

With that Gideon guy - heavens, that name was really awful- because he probably left earlier so he wouldn’t meet Magnus.

Finally, he was angry with his friend, even though, if he didn’t know Raphael better, he’d say that the man despised Simon at first glance, but you wouldn’t call guys “kitten” if you didn’t feel at least a bit of attraction for them.

Facing him while they were both in the car, with one of the security guys driving - no matter how much they drink, they never drive after doing it and after Hodge silently followed them right to the car after that fiasco of a meeting, he called a bulky, tall guy to drive them home -, Magnus could see that Raphael looked a little bit uncomfortable, as if he was not happy with himself for his behavior.

“I’m sorry about that. I know we both agreed to treat people with respect but there was something about that boy I don’t trust. Didn’t you notice his nervous tick with his hands when you asked about his “ _cousin_ ’s” name? Which was just horrible, let me tell you that. Also, I told you I didn’t want to go and he got angry in the end because I was there.”

With his arms crossed and a little pout on his lip, Raph looked like a little kid scolded by his parents. That made him smile even against his wish.

“He was cute and rather charming in his own clumsy way and was in his own right to be angry with you. You’re just being your distrustful self. I liked him and I know you did too, even if in a different way.”

His companion didn’t move a muscle while watching the streets with a blank face. He knew him too well to let the other man’s cold demeanor fool him.

“You’re delusional, Bane.”

“Right. Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, the night didn’t end like I wanted to, so I’m planning on drinking at home while listening to Nina Simone. Tomorrow we have a big, boring day.”

“Gracias a Diós! They’re my favorite kind.”

Sometimes he wished he had chosen a merrier friend to live with.

“You’re disgusting”.

Tomorrow would be another day. He hoped that the challenges that it would bring, would be enough to make him forget this awful feeling of disappointment inside his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know you're all waiting for Magnus and Alec to meet and they will... On the next chapter. I think. Maybe.  
> =)  
> Kidding! they will and I hope their first meeting will do the waiting, justice.  
> See you soon!  
> And I hope we'll all survive the next episode of shadowhunters !  
> \--  
> "uno es para ti, idiota" - One if for you, idiot!.  
> "Santo Cielo" - Good heaven!  
> "Escondiendo algo, gatito?" - hiding something, kitten?  
> "Gracias a Dios!" - Thanks God.


	5. It’s not fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here comes another chapter. I hope you'll like it ;)  
> Sorry for keep you waiting ^^!

_ “And we’re wearing our hearts _

_ On sleeves that were never made to last _

_ And when things get hard _

_ And the world just lets us down _

_ We run... _ ”

 

Sunday morning came with a cloudy, gray sky. It was six in the morning when Alec woke up from a dreamless sleep. His mind was so tired of the endless thoughts that came into his head without his permission every time he was awake that when he closed his eyes, it was finally silent. 

Getting up and going to the bathroom to get ready for the long day he’d have, Alec tried to think about what was going on with his parents and Valentine; They always taught them to never do anything that would compromise everything their family had accomplished through so much hard, honest work. 

“ _ Money doesn’t come easy, children. You have to work to get it. Be clever, persistent, and never bow down to anyone if you think you’re doing what its right. Fight for what you want hard enough and you’ll have it _ ”

That was the lesson their mother gave them. Although his mother was tough and never showered them with affection, he knew she meant well. Life wasn’t easy and from his experience, it could be really hard if you didn’t have the will to fight through it with all your might. What she didn’t understand was that showing weakness sometimes wasn’t an unforgivable flaw. It was part of being human. 

The only time he saw his mother cry was when Max died. Feeling a dull familiar ache in his heart, Alec tried to remember the good days he had with his young brother rather than that awful  afternoon when everything became dark and gloomy in the Lightwood house.

If Max could see him now, he’d surely tell him that he should stop being afraid of what he didn’t have any control of and man up; do what he had to do because his big brother was the one who always protected the people he loved.

“ I’ll do it Max. Just please, help me up there, will you? And protect Jace. You know he can be a crazy bastard when he wants.”

Talking with his brother like he was right there with him always helped to ease his mind and calm his heart down, when Alec couldn’t voice his worries to his sister or the few friends he had. It was easier to keep his feelings and thoughts for himself even if they ended up eating him up from the inside out; eventually forcing Alec to finally talk to someone else.

 After a long and energizing shower Alec dressed up, ate his breakfast – coffee and a slice of bread – and getting his BMW X1 keys, he left the apartment quietly, not wanting to wake his sister or Simon up.

\-----

The drive to his parent’s home took 40 minutes with the few vehicles on the streets. They lived in the west part of the city in a neighborhood full of houses designed by famous architects, like it’s habitants were in a competition to see who had the most rich and expensive house there.

Money was good and he certainly enjoyed it’s privilege but showing it off like that was never something Alec agreed on. Looking up at the two floor, white marble covered house, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, preparing mentally to meet his mother – if she was there that is. It was not that she was unpleasant and said anything mean to him every time they meet; but sometimes, when she was in one of her infamous bad moods, his mother would always find a way to say something about his sexuality.

Alec was not in the mood to deal with it today.

Opening the door with his key, the first person he saw was his father reading a magazine on the sofa, still in his pajamas.

“Hey, dad! Good morning!” 

“Son! What a nice surprise! I didn’t think you’d come today!”

Father and son hugged each other tightly. His old man smiled at him, gesturing for Alec to sit with him on the sofa.

“I had a busy study night yesterday, but I woke up early today so I decided to come. Where is mom?”

“Still asleep. It’s 8 in the morning. She will probably wake up late though, your mother had a terrible headache yesterday.”

Looking closer at his father, Alec noticed the worry lines around his mouth and on his forehead. The way his father clenched his hands around the magazine was also a sign that he did well in coming today.  He touched his father’s arm to get his attention because it looked like his father was trying to avoid making eye contact with him. 

“Why? What happened, dad?”

“Oh, nothing. You know how your mother is. She puts that mask of perfect, unaffected lady on to make everyone think that nothing gets to her, but she worries about competition in business. The last article she read said good things about that new club owned by Santiago and Bane. I told her to stop being silly. We have other things to worry about it.”

His father said all that with a slight frown on his face, looking at Alec with a mix of fondness, worry and frustration that made him wonder what exactly his parents were hiding from him and Isabelle.

Looking right back at him, he asked his father what had been on his mind since he’d come through the door, hoping for an honest answer.

“Dad, I know that we’ve been losing money these last months. You took me to your office since I was a child and taught me about so many things I needed to know to keep your legacy alive even when you and mom won’t be here anymore. If you trust me that much, please tell me what is really going on. You just told me you have something to worry about; I can see the lines on your face, I know  something going on.”

Robert closed the magazine and put it down, taking his son’s hand in his. His shoulders slumped and he looked down at their joined hands, as if he was ashamed.

“I’m sorry Alec. But it’s something both I and your mother have to deal with. The choices and decisions we made weren’t always the best ones and we’re trying to get things back to the way they should be. This is between us, so I don’t want to involve you and your sister. I’m only telling you this because I know you're stubborn and always worry about this family but I want you to think about yourself first, not others.”

Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. If it was something that could harm them all, why was his father was choosing to not tell him anything? Why do this alone if it was clear that not even his mother could deal with it?

He tried to keep his voice down but the burst of anger was so strong that he yanked his hands away from his father’s and clenched them tightly, trying to control his emotions.

“I don’t understand. I can’t look the other way  and pretend that everything is alright when it’s clear to me that it isn’t. Isabelle and I are not children anymore and I won’t be an egoistic idiot thinking only of myself when my family is facing a problem, father! We all make mistakes and I understand if you’re ashamed of the ones you made but, please, let me help.”

He tried to not sound like he was begging but when his father got up from the sofa and turned his back to him, Alec gave up. The fact that Robert seemed really upset was even worse.

“Stop it, Alec! You have to trust me. This is my problem and your mothers’. The only help I want from you is with work. Help me get things back on track. I want you to come to some meetings with me while your mother takes care of other things. She’ll travel to Florida tomorrow but will be back on Thursday. And don’t say a word to her about what we talked about.”

“Are you sure about this, father? This is really what you want? To do this alone?”

Alec wasn’t happy at all. In fact, he was trying really hard to not yell or shake some sense into his old man but he also knew how to choose his battles. Arguing with him about this wouldn’t get them anywhere. But he would be damned if this was the last time he’d confront his father about whatever was going on.

“Son, the only thing I’m sure of is that I want things to be different from what they are now. I hope you’ll understand that the things we can’t control, we just go with them until life give us a chance to change their course. Until this happens, all we can do is get ready for it.”

Sighing deeply, Alec couldn’t do anything but pat his father on his shoulders and try to assure him that he’d go with what he wanted. 

For now.

“It’s ok, father. I won’t insist. If that is what you want, I will respect it. Why don’t you get ready for the day and eat something? I’ll be in your office looking at some contracts I need to revise for this week.”

His father smiled then, giving him a tight hug. He felt like the worst liar on earth, but he was already going behind his father’s back.

“You’re a good son, Alec. I just want you to have a good life. You deserve it.”

Despite the sudden lump in his throat, Alec answered right back.

“You too, dad. You too.”

\-------

He spent 20 minutes coping all the archives in his father’s notebook to his pendrive. Though he doubted anything he really wanted was there. The documents he needed were probably inside one of the folders kept on the bookshelves’ in the office but he’d have to come back when his parents weren’t there and probably with Izzy and Simon to help him look for any paper with Valentine’s name on it.

Looking down at his cellphone, there were no missed calls from Jace or any messages. He really hoped that whatever his friend was doing wouldn’t end in anything bad. His mind suddenly wondered to what Robert said about the  _ Downworlders _ owners. For his mother to be worried about their success and influence, it surely meant they were on the right path to become a legend. 

It made him curious to meet them and know them better, and he knew he couldn’t hide forever. But it made him think about what he could do to not raise any suspicion on his behavior after yesterday night.

The noise of a door opening brought him to the present as his mother appeared, wearing  a green robe looking tired even after sleeping through the night. It made his cold façade he always put in her presence melt.

“Good morning, mother. How are you feeling?”

“ I’ve been better. My head is hurting still. Did you talk to your father?”

Getting up from the chair he was sitting, he walked around his dad’s desk and stopped in front of his mother, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Yes. He told me you weren’t well. Can I do something to help?”

She surprised him with a soft smile.

“Don’t worry, I took something for it. Are you working?” She eyed the opened notebook and some papers on its side with some notes Alec had wrote it down.

“Yeah, but I think I’ll just finish it at home. Izzy is fine, before you ask. She said she’d come visit tonight.”

“ I’ll be home tonight. I hope you two are taking care of yourselves.”

This made him roll his eyes. No matter what, his mother always said something that made them feel like they were eight years old again, sometimes.

“Yes, mother. Don’t worry. Father told me you’ll go to Florida tomorrow. I hope you’ll have a nice trip and that everything goes smoothly for you.  I have to go now, there are some things I need to do for my classes tomorrow.” He said as he placed a soft kiss on his mother's cheek and got ready to leave. 

His conversations with his mother after he came out as a gay were always mechanic, superficial, and made Alec feel like  he was part of a poor play with terrible dialogues. 

It made him feel sad for both of them on good days and angry with his mother on bad ones. Although, right now, he just felt tired. Was it really worth it to feel all those bad feelings? When they could lose each other if something bad happened because of this secret his parents were keeping from him?

Everybody wished, secretly, that they could have a perfect, united family; one that supported and helped you no matter what. However, people didn’t work that way. They hurt each other, say and do bad things that sometimes they regret; or they simply don’t, because pride gets in the way. Forgiveness is given but not always with an open heart. Also, It doesn’t mean that everything is forgotten, and that is the worst kind of poison you can think of. 

They had lost Max already. Nothing about this felt like it was fair.

When he crossed the living room and opened the front door, he was stopped by his mother’s voice.

“Alec, Thank you for coming. I…I miss you. I’m your mother after all.”

He didn’t turn around but he answered her.

“I know.”

He left. 

\------

The sound of Simon cooking something in the kitchen and singing “Like a virgin” enthusiastically woke Isabelle from her peaceful sleep. Groaning, she took the sheets off  her body and got up slowly, as memories of last night came back in painful details.

Oh, her love life was just wonderful.

But at least things weren’t so awful. After Isabelle finally mustered the courage to tell Lydia about her attraction to her, she told Izzy that after her last boyfriend, she wasn’t interested in being with anyone. The way Lydia told her how she admired the brunette and wished that things were different, Izzy couldn’t feel sad for long. Even if in the morning she still felt a little bit hurt for not having a real chance with someone she cared so deeply about.

Well, she couldn’t say she didn’t try. They were both honest with each other and that was something Isabelle would always be glad about. Passing by her brother’s room, she saw his bed already made and everything organized. 

Where had Alec gone so early on a Sunday?

“Morning Si. What are you cooking?” her friend gave her a big smile, showing her some  scrambled eggs.

“Hey, Izzy!! I hope you’re in the mood for them! There is coffee on the table for you!”

It was at times like these she felt lucky to have Simon as a friend. 

“You’re an angel, Si! Hey, where is Alec? He wasn’t in his bed when I woke up.” 

This made his smile vanish as he bit his lower lip instead, like he was thinking about telling her the truth. Isabelle crossed her arms as she raised a brow at him.

“Simon, don’t even think about lying!”

Putting the eggs down on a plate he quickly turned to her with raised arms and widened eyes.

“I’m not gonna lie. It’s just that Alec said he was going to your parent’s house and I offered to go with him.  And you remember that he actually said he wanted to go there to do something about Morgenstern, right?”

Oh, now she remembered all the drama with Jace and his crazy father. Oh shit, she was a terrible sister. And friend. Isabelle’s face softened as she walked to Simon and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, Si. You’re right. I was so caught up in my own drama that I forgot for a while. I can’t believe he went alone, though. My brother is so stupid sometimes. ”

“You know him, Izzy.  But we can always ask when he arrives if he found something. Do you want to talk about this drama of yours?”

He helped her with the plate full of eggs and a few slices of bread and pulled a chair for her to sit, so they could eat their  breakfast on the kitchen’s table.

“I think you can guess what it was about, Si.”

He looked at her pensively, searching for something in her eyes, while drinking his coffee from an old Star Wars mug she gave him a few years ago. Then, after a few minutes. 

“This is about Lydia, right? You guys were together for the most part of the nights we went to the club and you were always talking to her on the phone.”

“Yeah. Turns out I was starting to fall for her but she told me she wasn’t interested. She was a lady about the whole thing. Turned me down gently. I think it made me feel even worse. This makes sense to you?”

Simon took one of her hands on his, and gave her a small smile, looking like he knew the feeling. Well, he probably did.

“Yes. I’m sorry that this happened. It sucks when you can’t be with someone you like. Don’t let this make you sad for too long, though. You’re a wonderful woman, Izzy. I know you’ll find someone just as awesome as you are. You deserve it. And  I’m glad Lydia was so kind about all that, but I hope things between you two won’t be awkward from now on. She is a good friend to you.”

“Well, awkwardness will be inevitable, but I don’t want that either. I’ll try to keep things good between us. She really is a good friend and I don’t wanna lose her, but  it hurts anyway. I should have known better than falling for a friend”  

She hated feeling so defeated but Isabelle always felt things so deeply that sometimes it made her wish for better control of her feelings. However, it was in her blood. The Lightwoods achieved their success by being strongly passionate about things they wanted, and would not stop until they had them.

Thankfully, her friend didn’t let her punish herself  over for too long,

“ Hey! No, stop that! It’s no one’s fault. People can fall for a friend at some point in their lives. It’s normal. Don’t let these thoughts invade your head. You need something to cheer you up. What do you think about a Harry Potter marathon after breakfast? While we wait for Alec to come home?”

Simon’s puppy dog eyes made her laugh and she couldn’t say anything but yes to him.

“Ok. But not a word about Snape being a sneaky bastard during the movies. He is still my favorite.”

He snorted derisively at that

“I’ll make you no promises”.

\----------

At Magnus and Raphael’s loft, a sea of paper took over the dining table with a very concentrated Raphael sitting quite comfortable on one of its chairs. He was reading one of them, humming a song that Magnus didn’t recognized but it made him extremely annoyed at the cheerful mood of his friend, on a cloudy and windy Sunday  _ morning _ .

Yeah, emphasis on the morning part because Magnus wasn’t and would never be a morning person. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by people like the man in front of him. They woke up at seven and after a quick breakfast - with a few fruits and big glasses of warm milk -, started to work on a few contracts they wanted to close with some companies in NY. They were hoping to get new partners for a  project they wanted to bring to the city.

Both of them were hard working people and even if waking up early and working on sometimes boring stuff  - every job had its bad and good sides after all -  was not his idea of spending a day that was made for a comfy bed and good movies, he was glad for his luck. Not everyone had their privileged life.

From the glass wall of the living room he could see a big part of the city, full of people going on with their lives. Walking through the streets alone, or with somebody at their arms, enjoying the day even if it wasn’t a sunny one. 

He envied them. It was almost ten in the morning and he wished he could go on a walk too. His mind was not in the mood for work right now. Magnus felt restless, anxious, and he didn’t know why. He avoided talking about last night with Raphael because as soon as he set his feet in the kitchen, the man gave him a look that could only be translated as :

“ _ I hope you get your ass ready for work because we have things to do, so don’t start talking shit about yesterday or I’ll kill you right here _ ”. 

He’d just shrugged his shoulders and walked to the sofa in the living room, to wait for his food.

Although he couldn’t stop thinking about the adorable Simon Lewis. He was sure that his friend liked what he saw in the boy, but Raphael always prefered to ignore his feelings until they beat him into submission. It made Magnus wonder how he could do that to himself. It was a slow kind of torture and he wasn’t a masochist.

He was always transparent about his feelings when he wanted someone, after all. He could control them when facing an opponent in a negotiation, but not in matters of the heart. Ragnor, his lawyer and an old friend, always told him it was one of his weaknesses.

Maybe he’s right.

The greek god form yesterday night was messing with his head and it confused him because he‘d never felt something so strong in just a short amount of time for someone he didn’t know. Of course, he had experienced physical attraction so strong that it almost made him lose everything. Camille was an extraordinary example. 

She had lied, played with him and almost took he and his closest friends down only to get to where she was know. A rich and famous woman, known by too many snobbish bastards, like Simon had  said, yesterday.

With an annoyed huff, he dropped the pen he was holding to make some notes on a document he was trying to read, and rested his face and arms on the table.

“I need a break. I can’t read another line about responsible management practices. Please, let's stop for a minute Raph!”

“Stop whining. It’s not even ten yet and you didn’t do half of the things you should have done in the last hour. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

His friend didn’t look at him, but something in his smooth, low voice made Magnus feel a little bit scared of him. Damn, Raphael could work for the mob if they ever lost everything. The man could  sound dangerous without any effort.

“ I wouldn’t dream of it. I could feel your eyes on me. I can’t  work well when you do that!”

“It’s not my fault and you know it. You were daydreaming about that guy, weren’t you?”

He also stopped doing whatever he was doing and pinned Manus with an intense glare.

“Not my fault. But I was actually also thinking about Mr. Lewis. Tell me, do you really think he was lying about his “cousin”?

“Clearly. Who can dance with his own cousin like that, for God’s sake? Also, he didn’t looked at your eyes when he told us the guy’s name, he was looking anywhere but us. And please, the fact that the guy wasn’t even there was a huge sign that he didn’t want to risk meeting you. So, I guess I have to say sorry for not  believing you when you told me the guy looked like he wasn’t enjoying having your eyes on him.”

Raphael looked at him with an arched brown and an annoying superior air around himself, but his little rant surprised Magnus. He had some valid points, but it just made him feel even more curious about the whole thing.

“Wow! For someone who didn’t want to talk about yesterday you sure talked more than I expected.” His partner frowned at that. “I have to say that maybe you are right, though. Was it because cute Simon lied to you that you acted like an idiot? And don’t tell me you didn’t, because I know you regretted the way you talked to him. He is your type, anyway.”

He said that with a smirk on his face, knowing it would make Raphael lose a little bit of his cool façade.

“I don’t have a type.”

That death stare  didn’t scared him. Not at all.

It only made him want to laugh like a maniac.

“Tall,sexy, and cute. Yes, you do. But I won’t annoy you anymore with this conversation. I’ll go for a walk  but, don’t worry,  I’ll be back for lunch and my responsibilities, so don’t do my work for me while I’m out.”

Getting up to look for an umbrella and his red leather jacket, he tried not to run, afraid that Raph would kill him if he turned back to look at the man.

But Magnus still heard his raised, angry voice when he reached his room.

“Aquél pendejo no es mi tipo, Bane! Eres loco, idiota! *”

\------

Alec drove back home - the apartment he now shared with his sister and Simon was that now for him, really-, while trying to escape the turmoil inside of it. He needed a place where he could be at peace and think of nothing at all. Thinking better of his destination, he decided to visit Central Park and just relax a little bit.

Jace was on his mind and the fact that his friend was risking himself to help his family made Alec’s heart hurt. To think that once he thought he loved Jace in the romantic sense of the world still made him smile. He was still young and with time his feelings turned into a deep care and admiration for a young man that sometimes let his short temper get the better of him.

He spent a few minutes walking through the park, watching families and friends enjoying their time together. Alec felt the urge to  be alone then, so he wandered around the place without actually paying attention to his surroundings, his mind  still a mess.

He’d give anything to have  a little bit of peace right now.

Closing his eyes and turned his face to the sky, feeling the wind play with his hair softly,  he didn’t see the man running towards him, behind his back.

Alec felt the hard impact of what he thought was the man’s shoulder on his back. He fell to the ground, his wallet and car keys falling with him from his jacket’s pocket. The guy stole the later and kept running.

He was just as tall as him, wearing jeans and a brown coat and had short blond hair. That was all the he saw from the floor. The pain in his back stole his breath, and the few people around just kept looking at the thief with curiosity.

Oh, how wonderful humankind was nowdays.

Just when he thought that, he heard a deep and velvety voice of a man, that made him turn back as soon as he heard it. It sounded worried, as the hands of its owner touched his arms with care, to help him stand.

“Oh my God! Are you ok? Let me help yo-”

When they finally looked at each other’s face, Alec drew a deep, shuddering breath.

He knew that face. Oh, he knew it so well.

Magnus Bane. In the flesh. Right in front of him.

The man looked even more beautiful in person. His tanned skin, strong jaw with a soft morning stubble covering it and luscious lips almost distracted him, but his cat-like eyes did the trick.

God, his eyes. Flecks of gold mixed with green that shined with intelligence and  childlike curiosity. He could still see some glitter around them from the night before, making them look even more hypnotic in their beauty. He wore casual clothes: dark brown jeans, a tight white long sleeved shirt and red leather jacket, a few  necklaces falling on his chest.

Alec didn’t believe in coincidences, or fate or anything mystical, but the fact that he’d tried to avoid him yesterday and was seeing him now, right there, couldn’t be ignored.

The man was looking right back at him, with such intensity that it made a shiver run through his body, from head to toe. He needed to say something and fast, or he would find a way to embarrass himself like he always did in situations like these.

It was easier said than done, though.

Magnus Bane held him captive with whatever magic he possessed, using it to keep Alec tied to him by a strong feeling he couldn’t quite put a name on. It was taking residence in his mind and heart, making him feel dizzy, as if he was getting drunk on it.

And he didn’t like it one bit. 

Not at all.

(Shut up, he was  **not** a shitty liar. He was not.)

\-----

Magnus wasn’t any better than Alec.

He was actually surprised that he got out for a lovely walk and ended up there, looking at the unfairly stunning face of Alexander Lightwood, Maryse and Robert’s oldest son.

He’ve never met the younger man but he’d heard a few things about him. Most of them when Alexander came out at eighteen. He remembered how people reacted: a mix of surprise, indifference, disgust or happiness because someone from such an important family had the courage to say that he was gay, giving young people in the same situation inspiration to do the same. 

Magnus’ own reaction had been of shock and worry for the teenager because he knew Maryse was an woman who lived for appearances and for her to have a gay son, it would feel like the end of the world. Although Robert didn’t seem bothered by his son’s revelation at all. He didn’t know the old man well,but he’d always talked about Alexander with pride and respect. It made himself want to meet the boy countless times.

For someone to be so brave, with a mother like Maryse, Alexander Lightwood had gained his respect already. However, he had never been a guy that liked to appear on magazines or have pictures of himself on them. The world had only known about Alexander Lightwood’s sexuallity because he was caught dancing and kissing a boy at a friend’s party and after that, the pictures were out the next day on every newspaper in the country. Alec had given an interview by phone to a famous journalist and said that, yeah, he was gay and that was nobody’s business.

Gossip about it lasted one week until a new “scandal” happened with some idiotic actor. So, because the only pictures that people saw of the oldest son of the Lightwood power couple were always blurry or showed only parts of his face, Magnus had never had the chance to see with his own eyes, how beautiful the young man was, truly.

His hazel eyes were magnetic, with thick, long eyelashes. His lips were rosy and full and were a bit opened, making hard for Magnus to not stare hungrily at them- good God, those lips were made for all kind of kisses-. His dark hair fell on his forehead, giving him a boyish, innocent look.

Oh, that look of innocence and was just that: an illusion. He could see in his eyes that the young Lightwood was feeling the same strong pull of attraction as him.

When he noticed that both of them had been looking at each other for quite some time now, he decided to speak, hoping his voice wouldn’t fail him.

“Are you alright? Did that man hurt you?”

He watched him nod, a few strands of silky hair moving with the movement, cheeks flushed in a soft pink.

“No, no. I lost my balance when he hit me on the back with his shoulder, but I’m ok. Thank you, for your help.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. You’re Alexander, right? Alexander Lightwood. I know your parents. My name is Magnus. Magnus Bane.”

Alexander stared at him then, mouth set in a hard line for just a few seconds, but enough to make Magnus wonder why he seemed angry all of a sudden.

“Yeah. I know. You’re famous after all Mr. Bane, in my parent’s world anyway. I wish I could say “nice to meet you”, but not under this circumstance. I need to go to a police station. All my credit cards and I.D. were there. Again, thanks for your kindness.”

As both of them got up from the grass they had fallen into, Alec tried to tame his hair and clean his jeans up with his hands, and Magnus could only try not to gape at him like an idiot. 

What the hell had happened that made him act aloof and annoyingly polite so fast? 

“Wait! Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you? I could help, I have friends who work  in the police, you know.”

This made the young man frown at him, though. His brow furrowed.

Okay, what had he done now? Magnus felt his own anger rise. How could Alexander Lightwood look at him like that, when he was being nothing but a gentleman?

“I don’t need you to use your friends to impress me, Mr. Bane. You should be ashamed of yourself. Have a nice day.”

With that, Alexander Lightwood walked away without looking back.

Magnus was so dumbstruck that  he didn’t even run after the guy to yell some truths at his stupid, arrogant, ridiculous face. 

Seriously, if he ever have the chance to meet him again, Magnus would make that young bastard regret every word he said.  Raphael was right after all, he should have stayed home with him. 

To make things worse, the first drops of water started to fall. 

Great. 

He hated New York.

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... THEY FINALLY MET AND TALKED TO EACH OTHER!  
> Ok, it was not a good first real meeting but its a hate-to friends-to lovers kind of fic, so be patient because they will get there.  
> Next chapter will move on with the plot ;)  
> see you soon!  
> *  
> Spanish translation:  
> Aquél pendejo no es mi tipo, Bane! Eres loco, idiota!
> 
> That jerk is not my type, bane! You're crazy, you idiot!


	6. It has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long to update this fic. Life got in the way and, believe me, I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could. I told you that I won't let this fic unfinished. I'm dealing with some health problems but hopefully, everything will get better soon, don't worry! I hope you'll like the chapter. I have plans for the next chapter written already but I'm sorry to say that I'll take a few more days to update again. I promise I'll try to give you another chapter before may is over, ok?  
> Thanks for the comments, bookmarks and kind words.  
> Oh and Thank you, Michelle, my lovely beta ;)!
> 
> \--
> 
> Spanish lines:
> 
> *Pendejo: stupid; dumbass  
> *Pero qué demónios: more like "what the hell" I guess xp  
> \--

_"As we walk in a straight line_  
_Down in the dirt with a landslide approaching_  
_But nothing could ever stop us_  
_From stealing our own place in the sun_  
_We will face the odds against us_

_And run into the fear we run from."_

 ----

 

Simon and Izzy were so immersed in the movie that when Alec opened the door with a loud “bang”, both jumped and screamed in unison, hugging each other before turning to see that it was just him.

“OH MY GOD, ALEC. YOU ALMOST KILLED US!” Simon screamed, face pale and eyes wide open, his right hand going to his heart while holding Izzy’s shirt tightly with the other.

His sister mirrored Simon’s posture, attentive eyes watching him as he went to the bathroom and came back to the living room with a small towel, trying to dry his wet hair with harsh and agitated movements. The rain was still falling, harder than before. He had gone to the police station and an officer told him that they’d call if they found the guy who robbed him, or if they find his wallet.

He’d have to call to his credit cards’ numbers to block them and ask for new ones. He didn’t even want to think about his lost documents. Just thinking about it was giving him a headache.

To make things worse, his mind kept replaying his unplanned meeting with Magnus Bane and his face when Alec refused to accept his help. To be fair, he knew it wasn’t very mature of him to act like that, but something in Bane brought a rush of unwanted, confused feelings.

Magnus Bane was older than he was and more experienced as well. Not to mention that the man was there probably to try to take his parent’s place as successful entrepreneurs in New York.

He refused to feel attracted to him. In addition, he has more urgent things to think about, like Jace and the whole thing with his criminal father. The fact that, no matter what he did, his mind always wandered back to _him,_ was maddening and unacceptable.

His sister’s voice brought him to the present.

“Alec, can you tell us what happened? You’re staring at the floor with such anger that I’m surprised we haven’t a hole on it right now. Was it Mom? Jace?

“Yeah, Alec. You’re all wet and your shirt is dirty with sand. I thought you’d be here by ten but it’s almost time for lunch, you know?”

They watched him with similar expressions of worry on their faces. Izzy actually untangled herself from Simon and came closer to him, putting a hand on his chest.

"Big brother, are you ok?"

His hand enveloped hers, caressing it with cold fingers, as he decided to tell them about part of his awful morning.

"I was robbed when I was at a park. I needed to clear my head after leaving our parents' home, so I went for a walk. The guy took my wallet and I had to go to the police station after that."

Both Simon and Izzy gasped at that. Simon talked first, though, his brow furrowed and voice full of concern.

"Oh shit, Alec! Man, this sucks! Didn't anyone help you?"

Now that was a question he didn't know how to answer. How would they react if he told them the truth? That he and Bane had met?

Somehow it felt private what happened between them, no matter how awful it was.

"Nope. I think people were afraid that the guy was armed or something, but I'm ok now. My visit to our old house wasn't that bad and mom was almost nice. I am worried about them, though. Father looked tired and he did say some things that made me wonder what else they are hiding from us."

His sister's brows rose at that.

"What else do you think they're hiding? I can try to find something out with mom. She always let something escape when I talk to her. I and Simon were thinking about looking at the clauses on those contracts you said you' d get your hands on. Did you get them?"

"Yep, they're on my pen drive. But about mom, I don't think you will have much luck. She is going to Florida this week. She is gonna stay there for two days. Business it seems. I think you and Simon can use this time to take a look at what I got."

Simon and Izzy shook their heads at him, as he let a tired sigh leave his lips.

"Don’t worry Alec, we'll help you as we promised. Now go make a call to those credit card numbers while I cook something for us." Simon squeezed his shoulder and gave him a smile, trying to cheer him up.

"I will do that. But I’ll try to call Jace first. Izzy, can you help me with my credit cards?"

"Sure, Alec. Si, make us french fries, Alec needs to cheer up and food always help."

"Sure!"

"Thank you."

He hugged her again, breathing into her floral shampoo. He was lucky to have Isabelle after losing his little brother.

They would find out what was going on together and soon. There was no other choice for them.

\-------

Switzerland, Zurich

"Morgenstern."

"Hello, Mr. Morgenstern. I have the guy's wallet. It was easy and fast. No one caught me."

"Good, very good Mr. Stanford. Send me what I asked you to get and then, you’ll have your money. Remember to leave town as soon as possible after that.”

“Sure, sir! I know what to do. You’ll have what you want in a few moments.”

“I hope so. As always, it was a pleasure to do business with you.”

“Likewise. bye.”

With a satisfied sigh, Valentine erased the call from his cell’s memory. Everything was happening just like he wanted. He had the Lightwoods in the palm of his hands and soon he would have Maryse and that fool’s empire to himself. If they don’t accept his offer, their golden son would be the best shot to bring them down. Maybe it was time to come back to America, but sending Jace back first would be better.

He could finally see if he could trust his own son. After their fight that night when Jace found out about his schemes, he tried to explain his own reasons without revealing too much, but his temper got the best of him. He was Jace’s father and he had to respect him. The brat wouldn’t raise his voice against him.

His boy came to him one week later asking for forgiveness, telling him that he finally understood what his father had done. It was the Lightwoods’ fault.  Jace had told him that he and Alec had a heated argument over how the Lightwoods were trying to break ties with the Morgensterns in hopes of having more control over the businesses deals they’d made; Jace had every right to fight for what was also his. He didn’t think it was fair to make his father look like the bad guy when all of them were no saints.

Well, he always thought that Jace had come to him too fast. Those boys had grown up together, it was unlikely that an argument, no matter how bad it was, would make Jace break his own values. His son was too good deep down to accept his own ways of doing business...The only way to find out what really passed through his son’s head was to test him.

With this final thought, he got his cell phone and dialed Jace’s. After a few seconds, he heard his voice.

“Hey, dad. What happened?”

“Nothing Jace, everything is good. I’m calling to ask you something.”

His son’s voice sounded wary after that.

“What? Ask away. Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.”

He smiled at that. The boy sounded eager to prove something to him.

“I want you to go back to America. To New York, actually. I need to know what is happening there but there is an investigation going on, as you know. I don’t  want the fed’s breathing on my neck, so can you go and see how things are going up close?”

Silence met him on the other side of the line but then Jace’s voice, strong and determined, told him what he wanted to hear.

“Just tell me the day, Dad, and I’ll be on a plane as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, son. Next week sounds good to you? You’ll have this one to tie some loose ends here and go.”

“Yes, sounds good enough. Hey, I need to go now, dad. I’ll see you later for dinner?”

“Yep. See you soon.”

Turning his phone off after that, he reclined in his leather chair and moved it to look at the nice view of the city down his feet.

“Soon, Maryse. I’ll make you pay.”

\--------

 

When the door closed as Magnus left the room, Raphael let himself concentrate only on his job. As time passed, he had good ideas for their plan to open more clubs like _Downworlders_ around the state and find acceptable and profitable partners who could make their way through it easier. He wouldn’t lie, the Lightwoods, even with the decrease on their investments, had prestige yet and they could take advantage of that. He spent a good hour thinking about ways to make their proposal attractive enough to make Maryse and Robert think about it, at least. Though he really didn’t know if they could be a good choice with the bit of information Luke had told him.

The investigation on Morgenstern and his empire was not a secret to the world but details about it weren’t known by the public. Luke and he had met years ago and since they first met, they became friends. Occasionally, he let some things escape, but Raphael knew Luke trusted him to not tell anyone else about what he’d heard.

That is why he was certain that with the right incentive, he and Magnus could work with Maryse and Robert, but they’d have to be clever and write a contract that would ensure them safety and a good partnership.

If they declined their offer, well, there were other big fishes in the sea.  Looking at his email, he saw the number of invitations to dinner with investors and possible partners that Lily, his secretary, had sent him.

And he almost thought he was seeing things. More than fifteen invitations were sent to them in the first two days they were there, in NY!

Pero qué demónios*!

Maybe they’d have to spend more than a week there.  Taking his phone from his pocket he dialed Lily’s number.

“Morning, Raphael. Did you read the emails I sent you?”

“Morning Lily. Yeah, I did. I’m looking at them now. Fifteen invitations for meetings and dinners? Seriously?”

Lily laughed softly at his obvious disbelief.

“Yes, Raphael. Unless I made a mistake and sent the same one repeatedly. Which I doubt, or you’d  have fired me years ago, for not even being able to send you e-mails properly.”

“You’re right about that, but I really wasn’t expecting that….Ok, so I think we’ll have to stay longer here. That is why I called you. I want you and Clarissa to come to New York and help us. I need someone to keep Magnus focused on his job and this city has so many distractions. I can’t work and keep an eye on him at the same time.”

Clary would help him keep Magnus in check. They all worked together since the beginning, so Raphael trusted Lily and Clary’s ability to actually help them both focus on their work. The two women always helped with good insights on things and gave them good advice, so their help would be very welcome.

He valued their loyalty and friendship and gave them the same back. No one could say that Raphael Santiago was a bad boss, that he didn’t recognize a work well done when he saw one. He was well aware of his fame in the business world. People usually didn’t have a good first impression of him.

Suddenly, the memory of that Lewis guy came to his mind in a flash.

Oh, no no. Not that _pendejo_ * again.

He shouldn't let that kid’s image invade his thoughts, nor his words about the kind of people that Raphael also hated and who he and Magnus had to deal with, on a daily basis. Maybe his passionate words about them had captured the attention of his unconscious mind and were stuck in there.

They’d impressed him. It showed that Simon Lewis was probably a good kid with principles close to his own. But just that, a _kid_.

He forced his mind to hear Lily’s response and forget these odd thoughts about that guy.

“... I’ll call Clary and tell her to get things done in the office.Things are under control here, so I think that if we leave, it won’t make any difference. When do you want us there?”

“On Tuesday. As soon as possible. You can stay at the same loft we are here. They have another apartment vacant on the third floor. I’ll call the people responsible so you just buy the plane tickets and tell Clary to get her things ready. I expect to have you both here in the afternoon, ok?”

“Sure boss. Don’t worry, we’ll be there. Is this all?”

“Yes, Lily. See you.”

He disconnected the call and went back to his notebook. Maybe he’d give Luke a call, just to know how things were with Morgenstern. He’d need to know how much shit the Lightwoods were in with him. There were always other options for a good partnership. He’d have to talk to Magnus about it.

The man himself chose to come back to the loft at that exact moment, as Raphael looked up to talk to him. His friend was wet from head to toe, a deep scowl on his face. His brows raised at that peculiar scene.

“What happened to you?”

Magnus groaned at the question and stared at him with murder eyes.

“You were right.”

“I usually am. Care to tell me about what, this time?”

Magnus walked past him and further in the direction of the bathroom, probably to get a towel to dry himself, leaving marks of dirty shoes on the wooden floor.

“I should have stayed home, concentrated in my work. From now on, hit me if you need, but don’t let me lose my focus again.”

He frowned as he heard the cold and odd tone in his friend’s voice. The last time he had seen Magnus this angry was when he had seen Camille in one of the special dinners they offered to people from the show business, last year.

“Who or what made you act like this?” He asked, watching Magnus use and then throw the wet towel angrily on the sofa.

“I had the unpleasant experience of meeting Alexander Lightwood and his pompous and too-good-for-you ass. I swear, with his whole history I thought he’d be a nice, understanding man but he is a conceited and judgmental bastard. He took one look at me and, apparently decided that I was the kind of guy who used his money and influence to make things go his way.”

Raphael observed his friend gesticulate wildly with his hands while talking, obviously affected by his encounter with the Lightwood boy. He still let people get to him so easily… It’s why he felt like he needed to keep a close eye on Magnus because he was too intense when it came to people in general… That would be his undoing one day.

“ Well, In case you forgot, we both did that a few months ago to close that deal with Will Herondale.”

Magnus groaned, eyeing him with frustration all over his face.

“Yeah, when it comes to things I want at work, I don’t play fair but I don’t break any laws or hurt anyone in the process. It’s business and, in this world, the one with more money and charisma wins, you know that. I don’t do that in my private life and certainly to impress anyone.”

“Why are you letting this guy affect you? He is just a guy anyway. And, for God’s sake, what happened? Where did you meet him?”

Sitting at the table with him, his partner rested his back on the chair and close his eyes, sighing.

“Well, I went on a walk at the park and then I saw him being robbed. The guy pushed him and he fell on the floor, so I offered my help, told him I knew someone who could help him find the guy. That was when he told me he didn’t need any help and that I should be ashamed of myself for using my connection to people just to show off. Not with these words, but close.”

“Just that? Geez, maybe the guy was just pissed at the whole situation. Don’t take his reaction to your offer for help too seriously, Bane. You shouldn’t even lose your time thinking about this. Maybe when you two meet again, he’ll even apologize. And let me tell you, maybe it won’t take long for you to meet the Lightwoods.”

This made the other man focus on him, brown slightly raised

“And why is that? You have a smile on your face, Santiago. It’s scary. Spill.”

“We have at least 15 invitations for some dinners and meetings with potential business partners and investors, so I told Lily that I wanted her and Clary because we’ll need their help.”

Magnus excited scream pierced his ears but he laughed anyway because they worked hard to get to this point of recognition for their good work in the entertainment world. They deserved. The hug Magnus gave him was brief but when he sat back again, the smile on his face was contagious.

“This is incredible, Raph! We need to celebrate this! When are our girls coming? Who asked for us?”

“Calm down, tiger. We’ll celebrate after the week is over. The girls are coming in two days and one of the people who invited for dinner at his home on Friday was Robert Lightwood. What do you think?”

Slowly, the enthusiasm in his partner eyes faded.

“Ok...I think we need to think this thoroughly, Raphael. With the things we know about the Lightwoods and Morgenstern, I don’t think it’s wise to tie our name with theirs.Surely they have a reputation but I don’t want to jeopardize everything we conquered over the years just because we’re looking at only one factor here.”

Magnus knew that both families were powerful and influential but all the dirty things Luke told his friend were a huge bomb waiting to explode and he wouldn’t risk everything he had. Even if there was no proof yet of any wrongdoing on the Lightwoods’ part, even of by some miracle Robert and Maryse offered some kind of deal, he wasn’t so sure he’d take it.

Alexander Lightwood and his hazel, beautiful eyes, invaded his mind and he felt anger fill his heart again.

It’d be a huge risk indeed.

He faced the man he considered his brother and noticed that he was searching for something in his eyes and found it because soon he told him what he wanted to hear. No wonder they were such long, dear friends. They always knew what the other needed, somehow.

“You’re right. I know what you mean and what you fear and I don’t want that either. But let's just do this: we’ll go have dinner and hear them out. It won’t hurt to know why we were invited.  Are you ok with this?”

“Yeah. Ok. Well, let me take these clothes off and then we’ll get back to work.”

“That is the spirit.”

With a wink and a pat on his partner shoulder, Magnus got up and left, leaving Raphael alone to wonder what that week would bring them.

 

\------

It was already late, Alec was ready to go to bed and get some sleep after the crazy and awful day he had. His sister and Simon helped him, going to the police office and then helping with his credit cards. When they got back they all watched the movie he had interrupted when he got back home from the park.

The distraction was welcomed and helped him relax and forget about his problems for a few hours. He had given Simon and Izzy a copy of the archives he had on his pen drive and hoped that by Friday they’d find something worth all the stress.

But, suddenly, he heard his phone ringing and Jace’s name on the screen. Sitting on the bed, he accepted the call, worried about what his friend had to say.

“Jace, hey, are you ok?  ”

“Hey Alec, don’t worry buddy! Everything is fine. I’m calling because I have news...My father wants me to go back to New York. I don’t know why or what this really means but I don’t think it’s for a good reason. But I wanted to tell you because it’s probably better if we don’t see each other when I get there. I’ll call you to set a meeting, ok? Don’t do anything before I call you again, Alec. I mean it.”

Alec felt his hands trembling at the serious tone in Jace’s voice. He was probably right about his father and for the man to wanting his son there when there was an investigation going on...Morgenstern was planning something.

“Right, I promise I won’t do anything rash while you’re not here. Just promise you’re gonna do the same. We’re playing with the devil here, Jace, and your father is not someone we can play with.”

“Believe me, brother, I know. I need to go. Take care. See you soon.”

“See you. Be careful.”

“I will.”

Disconnecting the call, Alec rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, hoping that soon this nightmare would end.

One day at a time. He needed to remember that.

 

\------

 

The week passed slowly. Between uni classes, part time jobs and dance practices, Simon, Alec, and Izzy tried to get to the end of the week with their sanity intact. It was a difficult task with Simon and Izzy doing some research on contracts’ clauses, hoping to find anything that could help them.

During the week his mom came back from Florida and called Izzy when she arrived, wanting to know how things were. That simple action of hers surprised both of them. Maryse was not an affectionate mother and they’d spent the day wondering what have changed for their mother to act like that. When Wednesday came, his father called him to tell that he’d invited Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago for dinner at a famous restaurant. He’d go alone, without his mother, because Maryse didn’t agree with any ties with both men. According to his mother, they were still small fishes in a big, wild sea with better things to offer than a small company like theirs.

He remembered the concern and doubt in his father’s voice when he asked Alec if he could go with him, and the feeling of dread and disappointment when his old man told him the real reason for his call.

_“Please Alec. I think it is gonna be good for you to come, see how this kind of things goes. I think they have a lot of potential to grow into a successful company and we can make some projects together. I think it can be good to us to start something news, considering all the problems we had lately. What do you say?”_

_“Father, I don’t think it’ll be good to talk to them without mother knowing. I know you can try and change her mind later but it’s not fair to Mr. Bane and Mr. Santiago. I agree that new blood would be good to our business but … I don’t know…”_

“ _Alec, please, I know what I’m doing and I know how to deal with your mom. I trust my instincts and they’re telling me that we can get something good from them. So, can you come? It’s something that should concern you. It’s our business’ future we’re dealing with and I think it’d be good for you to participate in meetings like these. You need to improve your negotiating skills if you want to be a successful businessman.”_

After that, Alec had felt like he couldn’t breathe…Behind his words, he could hear what his father was really saying: that even with his hard work and commitment to his studies and the family’s business, all his effort was still not enough, he needed to do better, sacrifice more of his time, of his damn life. Bile burned his throat, his palms went cold with sweat and he felt like punching something or someone. He was trying so hard to even help with what his parents did. It didn’t matter that they weren’t telling everything to him and his sister. Both of them knew that whatever was going on with their parents and Jace’s, nothing good would come of it.

After closing his eyes and take a few deep breaths, Alec agreed to come with his father, while cursing his damn luck.  This week would end how it was begun, with obstacles to overcome and battles to fight.

He didn’t want to tell Izzy or Simon to not distract them from their searches and daily routine, knowing that they had their own things to deal with. But when, on Thursday night, he and Simon were training for their usual show on Saturday - because both of them asked to not come  to Downworlders on Friday, he had the damn dinner to go to and Simon had something to do with his mom and sister-, his mind was a mess; too worried to concentrate on the steps he should be doing together with Simon.

When he made the wrong move, almost dropping Simon on the floor, his friend stopped the music and walked back to him, finally asking what the hell was wrong.

“I’m sorry Simon...I just have a lot of things in my head right now. I didn’t want to drop you on the floor.”

He walked to the bottle of water on the small table were a bag with his things was, next to the mirrors on the wall of the small studio at _Downworlders_ basement. Before going there that night, he had called Hodge and asked if there was any chance that Bane would be there. 

He and Simon usually trained at 9 almost every night. It was his way to release all the stress of his days but tonight it wasn’t helping. The place that once was safe for him wasn’t anymore, with Bane’s presence in the city. What had he done to have even his safe place taken from him?

“Alec, buddy, you’re tense… Your movements are not as fluid as they usually are and you almost stepped on my feet so many times, that I lost count. Wanna tell me what the hell happened? Is it the problem with your parents? I and Izzy are trying to put things together but we’re not there yet… It won’t take long though. Just wait a little more, ok?”

Alec drunk half of his bottle while looking at the pristine wooden floor. He felt like shit making his friend feel like he was not helping enough. It was not like that and his sister had already told him that she and Simon wanted to show him what they’ve got when they work was complete. Otherwise, he wouldn’t understand the whole thing.

He looked at his dance partner in the eyes, sweat making his curled hair wild and wet. Simon's eyes were staring at his,  pleading with him to wait and trust them.

“I know Simon. Izzy talked to me and I trust you guys. It’s not that, though… My father… He wants me to go to a business meeting with Bane and Santiago. Told me it’d be good to improve my negotiating skills. Tomorrow at this hour I’ll be eating with them.”

Simon’s eyes went huge at that. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he let a low whistle out.

“Oh.My. God. That is…Tha-that is not …I mean, I don’t even know what to say, Alec. Shit, I’m sorry. There is no way you can avoid this?”

He laughed at that. There was no humor behind it, though.

“No. I know that there are things that I need to improve but, really, I wish my parents could see the things I’m good at, too. I’m used to this kind of meetings and dinners, and I shouldn’t be acting like that. This is just business and I need to learn how to separate things. It’s just that everything is happening at once, you know? It’s overwhelming.”

Simon patted him on the shoulder, a small smile on his lips while he tried to comfort him.

“I understand Alec. Look, I know things are a mess right now but this will pass. Storms come and go, they don’t stay. This one will also go away. Don’t suffer in silence, talk to Izzy if you don’t wanna talk to me, it’s ok. Let’s try and focus. A good session of dance is always the best way to forget our problems. What do you say, partner?”

Drinking the rest of his water, Alec squared his shoulders and took the hand Simon was offering. He needed to let go and enjoy every little moment of joy he could have. Tomorrow would be another day. Hopefully not a complete disaster if he could find some balance in his crazy life.

“ Ok, partner. Let’s do this.”

 

\------------

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...This chapter didn't have any moments with our dear ships but it was needed to help us move on with the fic's plot. In the next one get ready for some Malec and, who knows, maybe another saphael or sizzy moments ;)  
> Take care of yourselves.  
> see you soon !!

**Author's Note:**

> First Shadowhunters fic!  
> Now with a Beta reader. The wonderful MichelleM.  
> Plot will be developed slowly.  
> Expect both Malec and Saphael moments.  
> If you ever need help with spanish in your saphael fics, I'll be glad to help.  
> Enjoy the fic!  
> ;)


End file.
